Sobre Janis Joplin y el amor inesperado
by Lanthir
Summary: Slash HP-DM. Los chicos descubren que tienen algo en común y esto los conduce a descubrir sus sentimientos, no sin tropiezos...
1. El Comienzo del Summertime

Sobre Janis Joplin y el amor inesperado Capitulo 1: El comienzo del Summertime 

Si, tenía que aceptarlo. Era el mas oscuro de sus secretos y su "placer culposo", por llamarlo de alguna forma. Había empezado cuando tenía siete años, en cierta ocasión en que él y sus padres fueron al Londres muggle a una cena elegante en la mansión de uno de los funcionarios del ministerio. El hombre era un amante de los muggles, y Lucius solo tenía negocios con él por conveniencia. En realidad lo aborrecía. 

De cualquier forma, ese sábado por la noche se dirigieron en un elegante Rolls Royce negro (con un hombre bajo la maldición Imperius como chofer) al barrio del funcionario. Un apacible y antiguo conjunto de enormes casas del siglo pasado, muy parecidas al hogar del propio Malfoy. Muggles de buena posición vivían ahí, sin sospechar que un mago era su vecino. Traspasaron la verja de hierro, y el auto se deslizó silencioso por el camino hacia la mansión, medio escondida al fondo de la propiedad. Una agradable casa de roca oscura y ventanas iluminadas. Draco se sentía emocionado, pues Lucius no acostumbraba llevarlo a ninguna parte; pero entendió que en esa ocasión su padre quería quedar bien y decidió portarse decentemente (cosa que no acostumbraba, por cierto).

La cena pasó sin novedad, con Narcisa parloteando de banalidades con otras encopetadas damas, Lucius siendo hipócrita con todos y Draco tan callado como una roca. Se había quedado impresionado con el interior de la casa, donde todo funcionaba como en un hogar muggle normal. Las lámparas eléctricas, el aire acondicionado, la computadora de la biblioteca. Pero lo que mas había captado su atención fue el equipo de sonido disimulado adentro de una consola de madera antigua en el recibidor. Varias bocinas pequeñas, diseminada por toda la casa hacían sonar hermosas piezas de violín y piano que Draco no había escuchado jamás. Se quedó embelesado con la rápida música de alguien a quien llamaron "Haydn" o algo así. Para cuando acabó la cena, todos pasaron al salón del té, y nadie se percató de la falta de cierto chiquillo rubio que se dirigió al recibidor y abrió la consola del estereo. No pudo evitar inspeccionarlo después de todas las maravillas que el dueño de la casa dijo del aparato. Encontró metal pulido, cristal y muchos botones; luces parpadeantes que subían y bajaban. En el entrepaño de abajo había una colección de cajitas, dentro de las cuales estaban los "discos compactos, lo ultimo en tecnología muggle", como había dicho el hombre del ministerio. Definitivamente no era como la radio mágica que Draco conocía, que solo indicándole que melodía o estación se deseaba escuchar la ponía. 

En ese momento la pieza que estaba sonando acabó, y Draco, viendo hacia todas partes por si alguien lo observaba, abrió el compartimiento del disco como había visto al dueño de la casa hacerlo, y sacó el brillante circulo con cuidado. Después buscó entre las cajas, y la portada de una mujer de cabello alborotado y ojos oscuros llamó su atención. La extraña joven lo veía con sus ojos insondables, y Draco leyó el nombre de Janis Joplin. Sacó el disco, lo puso en el estereo y pulsó botones hasta que una guitarra, pero con un sonido que nunca había escuchado empezó a sonar en el aire. ¿Cómo podía vibrar la música de aquella forma? ¿Cómo podían sonar las notas así?

Y entonces llegó la voz de la mujer:

_Summertime, time, time,_

_Child, the living's easy._

_Fish are jumping out_

_And the cotton, Lord,_

_Cotton's high, Lord, so high._

Draco cerró los ojos. Esa voz... siempre había sido especialmente sensible a la música, en realidad era lo único que hacía que las fibras de su corazón se movieran, y la voz de esa mujer era lo mas sentimental que había escuchado en su vida. Nunca había oído que algún mago o bruja se entregaran de aquella forma a cada sonido, con tanta fuerza, en una canción sin sentido como esa, pero que por el tono era desgarradora.

_Your daddy's rich_

_And your ma is so good-looking, baby._

_She's looking good now,_

_Hush, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby,_

_No, no, no, no, don't you cry._

_Don't you cry._

¿Quien era aquella mujer? _Janis Joplin_. Su rostro impasible lo seguía observando desde la foto sin movimiento. Pero un instante después, estaba en el suelo. Lucius había llegado, arrebatándole al chiquillo la caja y lanzándola al piso.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- le dijo con la voz peligrosamente baja.

-Nada... yo solo quería ver...- murmuró Draco.

-Nunca, ¿entiendes? Nunca debes jugar con esta basura muggle- le dijo Lucius con los dientes apretados –Nada de esto merece nuestra atención. Ningún hijo mío va a resultar ser un amante de esta escoria-

Draco lo observó con sus ojos grises echando chispas. Sin embargo, recuperó el aplomo. Ningún Malfoy mostraba sus sentimientos.

-Lo siento, padre. No volverá a suceder-

Ambos salieron de la habitación, y Draco echó una ultima mirada furtiva a la mujer de ojos oscuros que lo veía desde su caja de plástico en el suelo. 

Pues bien, desde aquel día Draco no pudo sacarse de la mente aquella melodía. Buscó en la biblioteca familiar alguna información sobre Janis Joplin, pero obviamente no la encontró. Pasó el tiempo, Draco creció y un par de años después pudo salir por su cuenta e investigar todo sobre la vida y obra de la cantante muggle. Y no solo de ella, sino que descubrió una época muy importante en la historia moderna de los muggles: los años 60´s. No solo Janis vivió y murió en aquel entonces, sino otros fascinantes músicos a los que Draco se aficionó: Jim Morrison, Jimmi Hendrix, The Beatles, Rolling Stones, en fin. Las historias de esos muggles que revolucionaron esa década y los acontecimientos de la misma capturaron poderosamente la atención de Draco. Para cuando entró a Hogwarts, se había hecho aficionado a todo lo que tuviera que ver con los 60´s. Claro, en el mas absoluto de los silencios.

Draco seguía las enseñanzas de la familia Malfoy al pie de la letra. Artes oscuras, desprecio por los muggles (bueno, en eso no estaba del todo de acuerdo), detestar a los sangre sucia, venerar al Señor Oscuro, etc. Pero en un cofre en el fondo de su armario, convenientemente hechizado contra cualquiera que tratara de abrirlo, escondía su secreto: Una habitación como la suya propia, pero con una decoración totalmente hippie. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de posters de sus músicos predilectos, la cama era solo un colchón cubierto con mantas estampadas; los muebles no tenía la elegancia y esterilidad de los de su otra habitación. Al contrario. Estos eran rústicos, con motivos psicodélicos. Y estaba el viejo tocacintas, que hacía sonar esos grandes discos de vinilo a un volumen ensordecedor.

Si, esa habitación era su refugio cuando las cosas se ponían pesadas en la mansión. Le había tomado años el crearla, mucho dinero y por consiguiente muchos asaltos a las arcas de Lucius. Tuvo que viajar a escondidas a Londres en muchas ocasiones, para buscar las cosas que necesitaba para la habitación hippie. Y todo antes de los once años. Cuando entró en Hogwarts, se llevó el cofre con él, y cuando iba en sexto año muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero su amor por los 60´s no.


	2. Alguien canta como Janis

_Notas de la autora: ¡Hola a tod@s! :D Después de un tiempo de no haber escrito nada nuevo, aquí regreso con otra historia bastante loca. Soy fan desde hace tiempo de Janis Joplin y la música de los 60´s, y un día que escuchaba la canción de Summertime se me ocurrió este fanfic. No va a ser muy largo, pero espero que les resulte entretenido y les guste. _

_Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo para enredarlos un poco. El genero de la historia es yaoi-slash (relación chico-chico) y la pareja es Harry/Draco, así que ya están advertidos. Si no te gusta este tipo de cuentos, puedes checar los excelentes fanfics en la clasificación G de esta misma página. Aquí hay para todos los gustos._

_Si les gusta lo que leen, no olviden pulsar el botoncito morado de abajo y dejarme un review. Dudas y comentarios, a lanthir_l@hotmail.com. Visiten mi página Gerich Meleth Nîn en pues allí podrán leer las actualizaciones de este y mis otros fics antes que en cualquier parte. Inscríbanse a la lista de correo y con gusto les avisaré de las novedades :)_

_Mil gracias ;)_

_*Lanthir*_

Sobre Janis Joplin y el amor inesperado Capitulo 2: Alguien canta como Janis... 

Para ese entonces, Draco era un terriblemente atractivo joven de 16 años, con la melena rubio platino cayéndole hasta la cintura y el rostro de afilados rasgos observando a todos con arrogancia. El Slytherin había dicho que se dejo crecer el cabello por que era tradición familiar, pero era una soberana mentira; en realidad, la moda hippie calaba hondo en su corazón, y afortunadamente  Lucius no le impidió  que adoptara esa apariencia, pues él mismo llevaba el pelo largo. Los Malfoy estaban orgullosos de  sus cabelleras, signo distintivo de su familia. 

En Hogwarts, Draco era el chico mas frío, malo y rico del colegio, pero en su habitación hippie simplemente era él, ni tan bueno ni tan malo... bueno, en realidad tendía mas a lo malo, pero no lo veía como algo incorrecto, después de todo era parte de su encanto (según él). Aún así, era bueno tener un lugar donde escapar de toda la basura que abundaba en el colegio, con esos asquerosos sangre sucia pululando por ahí. Y algunos que eran insoportables, aunque fueran magos legítimos...

Draco odiaba a Harry Potter, y lo odiaba mas por que le gustaba y no podía tenerlo. El chico de oro de Dumbledore no hacía mas que rechazarlo, dejarlo en ridículo y echar por tierra todos sus planes, así que el rubio le pagaba con la misma moneda. Durante todos esos años no habían hecho otra cosa que pelearse, y cuando un intento de despedir a Dumbledore de su cargo de director fracasó por culpa de Potter, el odio que Draco sentía por él aumentó. Pero a pesar de todo, le seguía gustando. Maldito tipo atractivo. El Slytherin había descubierto los placeres del sexo a temprana edad, y se convirtió en el azote del colegio. Todo aquel que escogía, hombre o mujer, no importaba, no se podía resistir a sus negras intenciones. A Draco le parecía gracioso que a pesar de su reputación de rompecorazones y desvirgador de inocentes, las victimas seguían cayendo. Sabía que era simplemente irresistible, y que nadie se resistía a sus encantos. A excepción de Potter; el Gryffindor había sabido esquivar sus indirectas, las miradas que le lanzaba, donde detrás del desprecio se observaba el deseo. Al parecer, Harry no se percataba de que Draco se sentía atraído por él. Esto hizo aumentar aún mas la desazón del Slytherin. 

Así estaban las cosas, cuando cierto día de marzo, después de un partido de Quidditch (en el que para variar, Gryffindor le ganó a Slytherin), Draco estaba en las regaderas. Se sentía bastante irritado por que Harry le había arrebatado la snitch en el último momento. Estaba planeando la venganza mientras se tallaba con furia su larga cabellera, cuando escuchó algo. Había pensado que estaba solo en los vestidores, pero una voz que cantaba en una de las últimas duchas demostró que estaba equivocado.

Era una voz de hombre joven, suave, vibrante y hermosa, que cantaba con todo el corazón una melodía que Draco apreciaba mas que cualquier otra.

_Summertime, time, time,_

_Child, the living's easy…_

El rubio se quedó estático. Nunca había escuchado que otro estudiante, aún siendo sangre sucia, hablara de la canción. Y ahora este chico al que no identificaba estaba cantándola, al parecer sin percatarse de que había alguien escuchándolo. Draco se dio cuenta de que no había abierto la regadera desde hacía diez minutos, y solo se había limitado a enjabonarse el cabello una y otra vez, furioso como estaba. El otro muchacho no lo había escuchado y pensaba que estaba solo.

_Fish are jumping out_

_And the cotton, Lord,_

_Cotton's high, Lord, so high…_

Draco se quitó el exceso de jabón con las manos y se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Salió con cuidado de no hacer ruido; necesitaba ver quien demonios estaba cantando la canción. Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta de donde salía la voz y pegó el oído. El chico terminaba de cantar la canción, pero Draco seguía sin identificar aquella voz tan sexy. Si... ese chico tenía la voz mas sexy que hubiera escuchado. Tenía que ser suyo, fuera quien fuera. La puerta de madera de la regadera le impedía ver algo, así que se inclinó para tratar de espiar por la rendija de abajo. Pero de repente, el ruido del agua cesó y un segundo después la puerta se abrió de golpe. Draco resbaló con el jabón que aún lo cubría y trastabilló el tiempo suficiente para pisarse la orilla de la toalla y caer estrepitosamente al suelo, totalmente desnudo. La situación  no podía ser peor, pues el mismísimo Harry Potter salió de la regadera escurriendo agua y poniéndose una toalla en la cintura, y en cuanto vio a Draco puso la mayor expresión de sorpresa que se pueda imaginar.

Ambos chicos se quedaron sin reaccionar unos instantes, Harry viendo con ojos azorados al rubio húmedo y desnudo en el suelo frente a él, y Draco tratando desesperadamente de cubrirse con la estúpida toalla, que se hallaba enredada en sus pies.

-¡¿Qué demonios miras, Potter?!- exclamó Draco, zafando por fin el trapo y apresurándose a ponerlo en su cintura. Harry enrojeció hasta las orejas y volteó a otro lado.

-¿Qué... que estabas haciendo aquí?- pregunto bastante enfadado.

-Yo solo pasaba rumbo a los casilleros, cuando tu estúpida puerta me derribó- contestó Draco, sacándose la excusa de su inexistente manga.

-¿Ibas a vestirte enjabonado?- dijo Harry, alzando una ceja. No se tragaba ese cuento en lo absoluto... un momento... ¡¿El hurón lo estaba espiando?!

-¡¿Me estabas espiando, Malfoy?!- exclamó Harry visiblemente turbado.

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin encontrar que decir. Finalmente se irguió, y con todo orgullo y dignidad dijo:

-Piensa lo que quieras, ¡jodete!- y se fue con su andar garboso, estropeado mas adelante por que volvió a resbalar. Volteó a ver a Harry con cara de "Si te ríes te mato", y se marchó... esta vez apresuradamente.

"Con un demonio, maldita sea, me lleva la..." Draco se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, rogando por que a Potter no se le ocurriera seguirlo. Salió corriendo de los vestidores, y no le importó que los demás lo vieran con extrañeza, pues aún iba cubierto de jabón y shampoo. Llegó hasta el dormitorio y se encerró. Gracias al cielo que tenía una habitación privada; ventajas de ser un rico Malfoy. 

Draco se desplomó sobre la cama, preguntándose que mal podría haber hecho como para merecer lo que acababa de pasarle. MMM... Bueno, si. Se merecía eso y mas, pero nunca pensó que iba a  hacer tal ridículo frente a Potter, precisamente frente a él. ¿Y si el Gryffindor hablaba? Merlín, no podría soportar tal humillación. Tenía que evitarlo. Le lanzaría un _obliviate_ al bastardo... después de haberse enjabonado ese estúpido jabón del cuerpo, que le estaba provocando una comezón del demonio.

¡Hola a tod@s! :D ¿Qué tal? Bueno, por fin tuve tiempo de actualizar esta historia, después de terminar Un Giro Insospechado :) Sigo sin internet y la vida es apenas tolerable de esta forma, pero no hay de otra. De cualquier forma, por aquí seguiré actualizando este fic, que va a ser corto, pero espero que interesante (o al menos curioso, considerando el tema, je, je :)  Mil gracias por sus reviews, y recuerden que si les gusta lo que leen o tienen alguna duda o sugerencia, no olviden hacérmelo saber: lanthir_l@hotmail.com También esta mi página si quieren leer mas de las tonterías que se me ocurren por leer esto, besos y nos vemos en la próxima! :D

**Lanthir**

PD. Si aún se preguntan quien demonios es Janis Joplin, les recomiendo mucho que escuchen algo de su música, en verdad era genial! De hecho, muchos de los cantantes contemporáneos están influenciados por la Bruja Cósmica, quien dejó un legado musical incomparable. Pregúntenle a sus padres si tienen un disco de ella guardado en el baúl de los recuerdos y verán que les va a gustar, je, je :) 


	3. You cant always get what you want

_Notas de la autora: ¡Hola a tod@s! :D Después de un tiempo de no haber escrito nada nuevo, aquí regreso con otra historia bastante loca. Soy fan desde hace tiempo de Janis Joplin y la música de los 60´s, y un día que escuchaba la canción de Summertime se me ocurrió este fanfic. No va a ser muy largo, pero espero que les resulte entretenido y les guste. _

_Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo para enredarlos un poco. El genero de la historia es yaoi-slash (relación chico-chico) y la pareja es Harry/Draco, así que ya están advertidos. Si no te gusta este tipo de cuentos, puedes checar los excelentes fanfics en la clasificación G de esta misma página. Aquí hay para todos los gustos._

_Si les gusta lo que leen, no olviden pulsar el botoncito morado de abajo y dejarme un review. Dudas y comentarios, a lanthir_l@hotmail.com. Visiten mi página Gerich Meleth Nîn en pues allí podrán leer las actualizaciones de este y mis otros fics antes que en cualquier parte. Inscríbanse a la lista de correo y con gusto les avisaré de las novedades :)_

_Mil gracias ;)_

_*Lanthir*_

Sobre Janis Joplin y el amor inesperado 

_Capitulo 3: You can´t always get what you want_

Harry quedó en shock, como era de suponerse. De entre todas las cosas que había esperado de Draco, nunca se había imaginado que llegara a espiarlo en la ducha. Definitivamente estaba enfermo.

Bueno, aunque hablando de enfermos... Harry se sentía atraído por Malfoy desde hacía años. El Slytherin era un hijo de perra, pero había que aceptar que era el hijo de perra mas guapo del colegio. Y Harry no había cerrado los ojos ante ese hecho. En ocasiones llegó a pensar que el rubio le estaba coqueteando, pero no... simplemente era imposible. Se llevaban demasiado mal como para llegar a ser amigos, no se diga algo mas. Así que Harry se conformaba con seguir aborreciéndolo en público y gustando de él en privado.

Hasta que lo vio desnudo, húmedo y cubierto de espuma a sus pies. El simple pensamiento lo hizo sonrojar, y el ojo avizor de Hermione no pasó por alto esto.

-¿Qué tienes Harry?- preguntó la chica. Estaban en el Gran Comedor cenando, unas horas después del partido –Desde que llegaste de los vestidores estas raro, ¿te sientes bien?-

El chico se atragantó un poco con su bebida, pero disimuló.

-Si, si... es solo la emoción del partido, ya sabes-

Ron lo miró con extrañeza, pero siguió con su plato de carne y papas sin decir nada.

En eso, Harry vio que por la puerta entraba Malfoy, todo vestido de negro y con el sedoso cabello recogido en una coleta, dejando al descubierto su deslumbrante rostro. Clavó sus ojos de tormenta en el Gryffindor y sin vacilación se dirigió hacia él, con sus andares de gato.

Harry fingió no inmutarse cuando Draco, para sorpresa de todos, se sentó junto a él.

-Yo no te estaba espiando- dijo con la voz tan baja que Harry apenas pudo escucharlo, pero con una clara furia contenida.

Bien, aquel no era su plan original. Había pensado en ir al Gran Comedor, espiar a Potter hasta que se separara de la sangre sucia y del pobretón, acorralarlo en algún lugar oculto y ¡bam! Borrar de su memoria cualquier rastro del penoso incidente del baño. Pero en vez de eso, cedió ante el impulso de acercarse a aquellos ojos verdes que lo veían con calculadora indiferencia. Tenía ganas de estrangularlo con sus propias manos, pero lo único que hizo fue recalcarle con voz chillona una mentira. "¿Se puede ser mas patético?" se preguntó Draco a si mismo. Esperó la respuesta de Potter en vano, por que el otro chico se limitó a echarle una mirada de soslayo y siguió comiendo tranquilamente, ignorándolo olímpicamente. Eso era mas de lo que Malfoy podía soportar. ¡Nadie ignoraba a Draco Malfoy!. En un momento había sacado su varita, haciendo explotar el plato de Harry y rociando a todos de carne y papas. El Gryffindor se levantó de un salto y le lanzó un expelliarmo a Draco, quien se quitó a tiempo.

Media hora después, los dos chicos estaban en el Salón de Trofeos, con trocitos de comida en el cabello, limpiando con cepillos dentales todas y cada una de las placas del lugar. Castigo cortesía de McGonagall y Snape, a quienes por una infeliz casualidad les cayó la mayor parte de la carne y las papas de la cena. 

-Esto es... es...- musitó Malfoy, tan enojado que no encontraba palabras para expresarse. Tiró el cepillo con furia y se sentó en el suelo, tratando de quitarse un pedazo de papa del despeinado cabello.

-Es asqueroso- dijo Harry, viendo a Draco con una ceja levantada -¿Por qué no te cortas el pelo? Pareces chica-

-¿Y por que no te pasas un peine por la cabeza? Un ave podría anidar en esa maraña- contestó ácidamente Draco.

-Púdrete-

-Muérete-

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas fulminantes y siguieron trabajando, a prudente distancia.

Ya llevaban casi tres horas limpiando, y parecía que iban a estar el resto de la noche así. Filch había ido a verlos un rato antes para decirles que no podían regresar a sus salas comunes hasta que terminaran.

Malfoy se deshizo en insultos hacia el conserje en cuanto salió, y Harry se cansó de escuchar su diatriba; así que imaginó que estaba solo y cerró su mente al rubio.

Un rato después, ambos estaban limpiando en silencio, y de repente Harry empezó a tararear la canción de Rolling Stones _"You can´t always get what you want". _Siempre le había gustado mucho, así como toda la música de esa época. Cuando era niño, le regalaron a Tío Vernon una colección de discos con melodías de los 60´s. Pero apenas llegó a casa los tiró. _"Esa música de orates no se va a escuchar aquí".  _Harry, que era el encargado de sacar la basura, rescató los discos y los escondió. En los años siguientes, cuando los Dursley salían de casa, Harry aprovechaba para oír esa maravillosa música; Janis Joplin se había vuelto su favorita, así como The Doors, Rolling Stones, Jimmi Hendrix, etc. Cuando entró a Hogwarts se llevó sus discos, pero no podía escucharlos por que los aparatos eléctricos no funcionaban en el colegio. Sin embargo, unos años después el señor Weasley consiguió encantar un aparato con el que por fin pudo escuchar su querida música. Ahora pasaba mucho de su tiempo libre embelesado con la poderosa voz de Janis. Sus compañeros de dormitorio no compartían su gusto, y de hecho no conocía a nadie que le impactara tanto esa época como a él. Sin embargo, seguía amando esas viejas canciones.

Harry ni siquiera era conciente de que estaba cantando en voz baja. Estaba de espaldas a Draco, apoyando en una mesita y limpiando la undécima placa del Premio Especial del colegio, cuando sintió una respiración húmeda en la nuca. Se giró bruscamente y se encontró con Draco a solo centímetros de él.

-¿Qué estabas cantando?- preguntó el chico. Se había amarrado el cabello en un nudo en la nuca, pero un mechón rebelde le caía sobre los ojos. Tenía un manchón de mugre en la mejilla, que contrastaba con su pálida piel. Harry se preguntó estúpidamente como era que una persona tan blanca no se veía enferma.

-¿Qué cosa estabas cantando?- repitió Malfoy. Pero no había agresividad en su pregunta, su expresión era expectante, con la emoción apenas contenida, como un niño que espera anhelante a un compañero de juegos.

Harry estaba pasmado, pero respondió.

-Una canción de los Rolling Stones-

Draco sonrió, la primera sonrisa auténtica que Harry le había visto. Tenía los dientes muy blancos y parejos.

-¿Te gustan?- preguntó de nuevo el rubio, apoyando su peso en un pie y cruzando los brazos, como si estuviera hablando con un viejo amigo.

Harry seguía pasmado. ¿Era su imaginación, o Draco estaba tratando de  entablar una conversación amable con él?.

-MMM... Si, me gustan mucho- contestó, empezando a ponerse nervioso.

Draco sonrió aún mas  y se sentó en la mesa en la que estaba trabajando Harry, como si se dispusiera a charlar largo y tendido. 

-A mi también me gustan- dijo mientras cruzaba las piernas –Pero Janis Joplin es la ley, definitivamente. ¿La has escuchado?-

Harry movió la cabeza con desconcierto.

-¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?!- exclamó, medio histérico -¿Acaso es una trampa o que? ¿De donde conoces tu este tipo de música, señor "odio a los muggles"?-

El rostro de Draco se endureció al instante.

-OK, Potter, yo solo quería conversar civilizadamente, pero veo que si el otro es un imbecil como tu, es imposible. ¡Olvídalo!- dijo, bajándose de la mesa de un salto y volviendo a su esquina.

Harry fue tras él. Era una tontería, pero se sintió culpable por lo que le dijo a Draco. El rubio estaba sentado de nuevo en el suelo, apoyando la placa en las piernas cruzadas, tallando furiosamente con el ridículo cepillito. Se sentía herido; por un momento pensó que por fin había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su pasión por la música, pero se había equivocado. Después de todo era Potter, ¿qué mas se podía esperar de un Gryffindor?

Draco estaba pensando en esto, cuando Harry llegó y se sentó frente a él. 

-Oh, vamos Malfoy, no seas idiota, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué habláramos como si nos lleváramos bien? Por favor...-

Draco lo fulminó con sus ojos acerados, pero Harry le mantuvo la mirada. Malfoy odiaba la expresión que los ojos verdes de Harry tomaban a veces, una mirada capaz de desarmar a cualquiera. Harry seguía teniendo ese aire aniñado a pesar de los años; siempre había sido mas bajo y delgado que él, pero el quidditch le había dado mas fortaleza de la que se podía esperar. Su cabello azabache seguía siendo un desorden, y las gafas redondas eran las mismas de siempre, enmarcando unos ojazos esmeraldas orlados por pestañas oscuras y espesas, en un rostro de facciones tan finas como las de un ángel. Toda una obra de arte.

-Escucha- dijo la voz suave de Harry –Yo siempre he estado atraído por la música de ese tiempo, pero simplemente me sorprende que tu la conozcas. Nunca había hablado con alguien que le interesara, y el que seas tú precisamente, bueno...-

Draco tiró el cepillo de nuevo y suspiró. Si, tenía razón el niño bonito.

-Esta bien- fue lo único que dijo Malfoy. Era tan raro hablar de esta forma con Potter...

Harry esbozó su sonrisa infantil y dijo:

-OK. Así que Janis Joplin, ¿he?-

Un rato después se encontraron hablando de música y hechos de los 60´s. Estaban muy sorprendidos por la semejanza en las aficione de ambos, y aunque cautelosos y sintiéndose raros al principio, se fueron relajando y abriéndose poco a poco. Y algo mas sucedió: ambos reafirmaron la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro. Harry literalmente no podía quitar los ojos de Draco, de la gracia elegante de sus movimientos, y del nudo de su cabello, que se fue desbaratando poco a poco hasta que finalmente liberó aquella cascada sedosa sobre su espalda. Y Draco apenas podía contenerse de lanzarse sobre Harry. Tenía ganas de comerse a besos aquella boquita que hablaba en forma animada sobre los hippies y su filosofía de la vida. Si... quería hacerle algo al chico frente a él, algo muy serio. Se preguntó que tantas probabilidades tendría si desplegara sus encantos en aquel momento con Potter. Decidió lanzar un anzuelo, como dirían los muggles, para ver si Harry lo tomaba. Sería algo interesante de ver y simplemente no se iba a quedar con las ganas de ver a Harry derritiéndose por él. 

Draco apareció un montón de cojines y se dejo caer sobre ellos. Vio a Harry, que seguía sentado en el suelo, y le hizo señas para que se acostara junto a él. El Gryffindor sonrió y aceptó, después de unos instantes de duda.

-Esto es como un capitulo de La Dimensión Desconocida- dijo con sorna, mientras se acomodaba junto al rubio a una distancia segura. Seguía poniéndolo nervioso. El aroma de la loción de Draco llegó hasta su nariz, sándalo o alguna cosa elegante, y de inmediato lo recordó en el baño, desnudo a sus pies... Demonios. Sintió que se empezaba a excitar solo de acordarse, y eso no era conveniente estando tan cerca del objeto de sus deseos. Trató de borrar de su cabeza las imágenes de Draco y sustituirlas por otra cosa. Tía Marge en bikini. ¡¡¡Ewww!!!

-Si te estaba espiando- dijo Draco de pronto.

Harry se quedó de piedra. Tal vez si no se movía Malfoy olvidaría que estaba allí y no esperaría una respuesta a lo que acababa de decir...

-¿Me oíste?- insistió el Slytherin. –Te estaba espiando ese día en el baño. Te escuché cantando y quise saber quien eras-

-Ah... ya lo sabía- musitó Harry. Malfoy se apoyó en un codo, muy cerca de Harry y observándolo de forma escrutadora.

-Lamento que me hayas visto así... desnudo, quiero decir- dijo inocentemente, pero con una sonrisita bailoteando en sus labios al ver el tono sonrosado que tomaron las mejillas del Gryffindor. Si, lo tenía. No lo podía creer, pero después de todo, Potter no era inmune a él. Ja!

Se acercó un poco mas al otro chico, bajando peligrosamente el rostro hasta que Harry pudo sentir su aliento caliente sobre su boca.

-No había notado lo verdes que son tus ojos- dijo Draco. Vieja y muy gastada artimaña, pero era un clásico que nunca fallaba. 

Harry lo vio, sintiendo que cada centímetro de su cuerpo se tensaba y que su corazón iba a estallar. Aquello no podía estar pasando, ¡Por Dios! ¡Hacía unas horas que se estaban peleando!

-¿Qué... que haces, Malfoy?- preguntó Harry, casi queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara en el preciso instante en que sentía que Draco se recostaba casi sobre él. No podía apartar sus ojos de aquellos iris grises.

-Nada- le dijo Draco, depositando un ligero beso en la mejilla del moreno. No deseaba asustarlo, iba por buen camino. Unos pases mas y lo tendría comiendo de su mano. Si!

Pero entonces Harry reaccionó. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! ¡Era Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, el mismo bastardo que le había hecho la vida imposible durante años! Algo estaba tramando, como siempre alguna sucia jugarreta se escondía tras los labios que ahora bajaban por su cuello hasta el borde de su camisa.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- gritó Harry, empujando a Draco y poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Sacó su varita y apuntó al rubio, que del empujón había caído de los cojines al frío suelo de piedra.

El rostro de Malfoy pasó de la sorpresa a la rabia en un segundo.

-Eres un...-

-¡Cállate Malfoy! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! Maldito asno, por un momento creí que podríamos llevarnos decentemente, joder, pero ahora veo que algo te traes. ¿Qué? ¿Alguno de tus amigotes esta escondido por aquí con una cámara? ¿El juego se trata de poner en evidencia a Potter? ¡Eres un bastardo!-

Harry estaba encolerizado, pero aún podía sentir el calor del otro sobre su cuerpo, su aliento húmedo recorriendo su cuello y poniendo sus mas íntimos deseos a flor de piel. ¡Por Merlín, le había gustado! El enojo y la pasión se mezclaron dentro de él, con un resultado no muy oportuno.

Draco se levantó del suelo con los ojos echando chispas. Sin embargo, guardó los golpes e insultos que pugnaban por salir contra Harry, y dijo:

-En primer lugar, Potter, no es ninguna trampa. En segundo, no veo por que te molestas, si lo estabas disfrutando... y mucho, por lo visto.- Draco hizo una seña hacia el obvio abultamiento en la entrepierna de Harry, con su característica sonrisa ladeada y los fríos ojos entrecerrados.

Harry no supo que hacer. Vio a Draco, después a su erección, y otra vez a Draco. Después solo atinó a darse media vuelta y salir corriendo; los gritos y las risas del rubio resonaron en los pasillos mientras Harry se alejaba como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Potter! ¡Espera, Potter! ¡No muerdo, Potter! ¡Ja, ja, ja, no huyas, cobarde!-

Je, je, ¿qué les pareció el cap? Espero que les haya gustado :) Jo, no saben que risa me dan las tonterías que se me ocurren, pero bueno! Todo sea por hacerlas pasar un buen rato :) Mil gracias por sus reviews, me da gusto que se entretengan con esta historia ^-^

*Estartea-snape: Gracias por el review, aquí esta ya el nuevo cap :) Espero que te agrade.

*Viena: Que bueno que te gustó el primer cap, aquí ya se están poniendo mas interesantes las cosas, je, je.

*Kat "la gata" basted: Oye, me gusta tu nick ^-^ Draco y su faceta escondida, jo, nada mas a mi se me ocurre que le guste Janis Joplin, je, je. Hubiera puesto que le gustaba Banda el Recodo o Las Ketchup, ja, ja, ja :D J/K, no te creas. 

*Sly: Aquí esta la continuación, creo que es todo un record para mi, no me tardé ni una semana en actualizar!! Yupi!! Ja, ja, ja, ya voy de gane.

*Niky_chan: Creo que todos hemos tenido terribles momentos de humillación (si no pregúntame a mi, je, je), pero al menos Draco sacó algo bueno de todo ese oso :) En este cap Harry recuerda a Draco como Dios lo trajo al mundo, con resultados obvios, je, je ;)

*Lox_melyanna_xol: Gracias por tus comentarios, aquí esta el nuevo cap y dentro de poco subo el siguiente :)

*XD-^|€: Gracias por el review, jo, Draco torpe ^-^ Bueno, escurriendo jabón quien no va a ser torpe, ja, ja, ja.

*GaB: Mil gracias por tus reviews, espero que te haya ido bien en tu viaje! En que predicamentos locos metemos a Draco y Harry, ¿verdad? Ja, ja, ja :) Es inevitable, son demasiado guapos. Respecto a la música de Janis Joplin, huy! A mi me gustan todas sus canciones, algunas por la letra, otras por la música, y la mayoría por las dos cosas. Pero mis favoritas (aparte de Summertime), son Piece of My Heart, Try (Just a Little Bit Harder), Get it While You Can, Move Over y Ball and Chain. Si tienes oportunidad de bajarlas veras que son buenas, la mujer cantaba con el alma y escribía cosas muy padres. Luego me dices si las pudiste conseguir, supongo que en el kazaa deben estar. 

*Paola: Gracias por tus comentarios, aquí esta el nuevo cap prontito :)  
  
OK, gracias a todas las personas que leen esto. Recuerden que si tienen alguna duda, pregunta o comentario, solo escríbanme un review aquí o un mail a lanthir_l@hotmail.com Visiten Gerich Meleth Nîn en Besos y nos vemos!!! :D

*Lanthir*


	4. Down on me y esta bien!

_Notas de la autora: ¡Hola a tod@s! :D Después de un tiempo de no haber escrito nada nuevo, aquí regreso con otra historia bastante loca. Soy fan desde hace tiempo de Janis Joplin y la música de los 60´s, y un día que escuchaba la canción de Summertime se me ocurrió este fanfic. No va a ser muy largo, pero espero que les resulte entretenido y les guste. _

_Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo para enredarlos un poco. El genero de la historia es yaoi-slash (relación chico-chico) y la pareja es Harry/Draco, así que ya están advertidos. Si no te gusta este tipo de cuentos, puedes checar los excelentes fanfics en la clasificación G de esta misma página. Aquí hay para todos los gustos._

_Si les gusta lo que leen, no olviden pulsar el botoncito morado de abajo y dejarme un review. Dudas y comentarios, a lanthir_l@hotmail.com. Visiten mi página Gerich Meleth Nîn en pues allí podrán leer las actualizaciones de este y mis otros fics antes que en cualquier parte. Inscríbanse a la lista de correo y con gusto les avisaré de las novedades :)_

_Mil gracias ;)_

_*Lanthir*_

Sobre Janis Joplin y el amor inesperado 

_Capitulo 4: Down on Me… y esta muy bien_

En cuanto Harry huyó, Draco liberó toda su furia contra los objetos del lugar; su aparente ecuanimidad frente a Potter no era mas que una pantalla. Después de casi destruir el salón, cayó en cuenta de que se podía meter en problemas, así que se puso a acomodar todo de nuevo. Mientras hacía esto, pensó en un plan; ya se había dado cuenta de que Harry no era indiferente hacia su persona, así que se dedicaría a que el Gryffindor lo deseara cada vez mas, y cuando lo tuviera en su poder, ¡Adiós, Potter! Lo mandaría a freír espárragos. Jo, esas estúpidas frases muggles tenían un uso después de todo...

Draco sonrió cuando todo estuvo mas o menos arreglado y se marchó a su dormitorio. Al diablo Filch, si le decía a McGonagall o a Snape que no habían terminado se las vería con él después.

Harry estaba en esos momentos con la almohada sobre la cara, conteniendo la peor rabieta de su vida. ¡¿Cómo se había permitido reaccionar así ante Malfoy?! Dios, la humillación era demasiada, el Slytherin haría algo, lo sabía. ¿Pero que? ¿Y si le lanzaba un obliviate? No, no tenía pruebas de lo que había pasado, ni Crabbe ni Goyle ni ningún amigote salió tras él cuando escapó. No... si hablaba, sería su palabra contra la de Harry, y no le podían creer mas a Malfoy que a él, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Harry presentaba sendas ojeras por la terrible nochecita que había pasado. Entró al Gran Comedor detrás del alto Ron, escondiéndose todo lo que podía de la mesa de Slytherin. Diablos. Allí esta Draco, con sus magníficos ojos grises clavados en él, examinando cada uno de sus movimientos, observándolo, observándolo... un roce de la lengua contra sus suaves labios y Harry sintió su corazón paralizarse. Un rápido guiño de esos ríos de plata y se derrumbó sobre la silla, dándole la espalda al descarado rubio que lo acosaba sin miramiento alguno.

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry?- preguntó Ron, sirviéndose una gran cantidad de salchichas -Hermione tiene razón, estas raro, desde ayer te veo así-

-Nada- dijo Harry, apresurando un vaso con jugo de calabaza y atragantándose un poco.

Hermione lo observó con curiosidad. Ron le había dicho que Harry no había llegado a dormir hasta la madrugada. Ella se dio cuenta de que algo tenía que ver con haber pasado tanto tiempo junto a Malfoy. Vio a su amigo girar disimuladamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y para su sorpresa, Draco le lanzó un pequeño y burlón beso. El chico se volteó con rapidez, rojo como la grana.

Ron también vio interrogante a Draco y a Harry. 

-Algo te hizo Malfoy, ¿verdad?- preguntó de improviso. Harry no contestó, como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta, muy interesado de repente en construir un fuerte con su avena.

-¡Lo sabía! ¿Qué fue, Harry?- exclamó Hermione.

-Le partiré la cara al maldito...- Ron ya se estaba arremangando la túnica.

-¡No! No fue nada, solo una de nuestras típicas peleas, ya saben-

-¿Pero por que te está mandando besos? ¿Qué se trae?- dijo Ron. 

Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

-No... no se, alguna nueva estupidez que se sacó de la manga, ¡yo que se! Solo olvídenlo, ¿quieren? Nos toca pociones, no querrán llegar tarde para que el imbecil de Snape nos baje puntos, ¿o si?-

Ron y Hermione se miraron, no muy convencidos. Por lo visto, su amigo no quería hablar del asunto.

-Esta bien, tarde o temprano nos vas a decir- dijo Hermione –Vamos-

Clase de pociones. Ningún _Cruciatus_ podía ser peor que soportar el agrio carácter de Snape durante dos horas seguidas, y encima con la compañía de los Slytherins. Los alumnos estaban inmersos en la preparación de un poción relajante, y Harry estaba cometiendo mas errores que de costumbre. Desde un lado de las mazmorras Draco no dejaba de mirarlo, a veces sonriéndole con la malicia tan característica en él.

-Harry, ¡no!- susurró Hermione, al ver que su amigo había vaciado todo un frasco de azahar en la poción –Se supone que solo con unos pétalos es suficiente, si no...-

-Espero que su poción esté en buen estado, Potter- la voz fría y susurrante de Snape los hizo dar un salto –Por que la probará en usted mismo al final de la clase-

Harry se quedó helado, viendo su humeante y concentrada poción. Se puso a quitarle el exceso de flores de azahar a la mezcla, mientras Draco escuchaba todo con atención. 

Faltaban pocos minutos para que se acabara la clase. Todos estaban reunidos alrededor del caldero de Harry; Snape vació una pequeña porción de poción en una copa y se la dio.

-Bébela- ordenó con un gesto de satisfacción.

Harry vio a sus amigos, que lo observaban con pánico. Tomó la copa, y después de vacilar un poco, la bebió. Unos instantes después, se derrumbó sobre el suelo.

-¡Harry!- gritó Hermione, corriendo a ayudarlo.

-¡Déjalo!- ordenó Snape. Después le habló a la clase –Como pueden ver, la poción relajante de Potter estuvo mal elaborada, por lo que en lugar de solo aliviarlo, lo durmió por completo. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor. Ahora fuera de aquí.-

Los chicos refunfuñaron y recogieron sus cosas al salir del aula. Ron y Hermione fueron hacia Harry, pero Snape volvió a hablar mientras tomaba sus pergaminos.

-Les dije que lo dejaran ahí. Despertará en unos minutos; si me entero de que lo ayudaron, les quito 50 puntos... a cada uno. Ahora vengan, los llevaré a su próxima clase- dijo, sonriendo afectadamente.

Los chicos no tenían opción. Mirando con odio al profesor salieron del lugar, dejando a Harry totalmente solo y desmayado. 

Un minuto después, Draco entró sigilosamente. Se había estado escondiendo en el oscuro pasillo, y nadie vio cuando regresó al lugar donde Harry seguía en el frío suelo. El rubio se acercó a él con cuidado y tras asegurarse que seguía dormido, le sacó la varita de la túnica, guardándola para si. Después se sentó a su lado. Dios... el chico era hermoso, tan pacífico mientras dormía. Era bueno verlo así, sin que su mano volara hacia él con un golpe y sin que sus labios le escupieran insultos, como era costumbre. Ahora Harry estaba tendido cual largo era sobre el piso de piedra, con una mano todavía sosteniendo la copa (que se había roto con la caída) y con la otra flexionada sobre su abdomen. Sus gafas estaban desacomodadas sobre su rostro, así que Draco se las quitó, aprovechando para acercarse mas a él y observarlo mejor. 

Nunca lo había visto así de cerca, al menos no durante tanto tiempo,  y se dio el lujo de observar cada centímetro de la anatomía de Harry. _Perfecto_. Aún los que se podrían considerar sus pequeños defectos, como el cabello azabache alborotado y la ligera cicatriz en su frente, contribuían a que el conjunto en sí fuera absolutamente adorable. El Slytherin se preguntó como había pasado tanto tiempo sin tratar de poseer a Potter por cualquier medio, siendo este uno de los muchachos mas hermosos que había visto en su vida.

Draco se acomodó junto a Harry después de echar un hechizo a la puerta, y besó con cuidado esos delgados labios, que se le entregaron sin resistencia. Dulzura y calidez en esa boca suave y dormida. Ni un susurro de protesta. 

-¿Y que tal si hago esto, Potter? ¿Te molestaría?- susurró Draco. Joder, todo eso era como una fantasía hecha realidad. Abrió los botones de la túnica de Harry, y volteó a ver el rostro del chico. Nada. Solo su ligera y tranquila respiración. Entonces se aventuró a levantar con cautela el suéter, y después desabotonó la blanca camisa, dejando al descubierto el torso del moreno. _"Por Dios, esto es emocionante, en cualquier momento se puede despertar, podría acabar conmigo... o podría dejarse de tonterías y admitir que le gusta" _Malfoy echó otra mirada al perfil de Harry, y después de ver que seguía en su sueño obligado, comenzó a esparcir pequeños y húmedos besos por aquel delicado y firme pecho. La gloria con sabor a Harry Potter; Draco se colocó sobre el espigado Gryffindor y lo besó con suavidad en la boca, bajando por el dulce cuello y aprisionando uno de los pequeños pezones entre sus labios, con delicadeza, no fuera a ser que su presa se despertara antes de tiempo. 

De repente, Harry se agitó un poco entre sueños, y un débil gemido escapó de su boca. Draco se dio cuenta que sus caricias habían funcionado aún estando dormido el otro chico, pues un leve rubor arrebolaba sus mejillas y la prueba de su deseo se empezaba a erguir mas abajo. 

El rubio tuvo que hacer esfuerzos inconmensurables para separarse de Harry y acomodarle la ropa lo mejor que pudo con sus dedos temblorosos. Era suficiente; no iba a echar a perder el plan tan rápido. Se recostó junto a Harry y lo abrazó, tratando de tranquilizar sus frustradas pasiones. Entonces lo escuchó.

_-Draco...- _

El susurró de Harry fue apenas audible pero muy claro, al tiempo que se revolvía entre sus brazos, como si estuviera teniendo un sueño especialmente lujurioso. Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa ladeada mientras pasaba su mano por la suave mejilla, sintiendo una oleada de simpatía por el Gryffindor, demasiado próxima al cariño para su gusto. Pero no... la única persona por la que había sentido afecto alguna vez, tal vez hasta amor, había sido por una chica hacía dos años, y ella ahora ya no se encontraba entre los vivos. No; no quería ni necesitaba involucrarse de nuevo con alguien de esa manera. Lo que sentía por Harry era mera atracción, la emoción de un reto personal, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

Harry entreabrió los ojos. Draco apartó un mechón de cabello oscuro de su frente y besó la cicatriz, apenas una sombra sobre la piel lisa. En ese momento, el Gryffindor empezó a darse cuenta de donde estaba.

-¡Hola!- dijo Draco, disimulando su lapso cariñoso y actuando como quien está haciendo lo mas natural del mundo.

Harry se quedó en blanco un instante, cayendo en cuenta de que se encontraba acostado en el suelo de la mazmorra abrazado a Draco.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ya déjame en paz, Malfoy!- exclamó, levantándose con dificultad. Le dolía la mano, seguro se la había torcido al caer. Por que se había desmayado con la poción, si, ¿pero después que había pasado...? -¿Dónde están todos?-

-Lamento decirte, mi querido amigo, que la sangre sucia y el comadreja te abandonaron aquí- dijo Draco en tono teatral, levantándose también del piso y alisando su túnica con movimientos mesurados. –Pero yo me quedé a cuidarte- El rubio esbozó su sonrisa mas radiante, guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco en un evidente gesto de fastidio y fue a buscar sus cosas; de repente, se percató de algo.

-¿Dónde está mi...?-

-¿Buscas esto?- preguntó Draco, haciendo girar la varita de Harry entre sus delgados dedos.

-Damela... ahora-

-¿Por qué tan agresivo? Las cosas serían tan fáciles si fueras mas dócil...-

-Mira Malfoy, no estoy para estupideces. ¡Dame mi varita o te rompo la cara!-

El rostro de Draco se matizó de una ligera decepción.

-Esta bien, Potter. Ahí esta tu porquería- el muchacho le lanzó su varita a Harry y pasó a su lado, empujándolo, con un rictus de enfado en los labios. El Gryffindor lo vio voltear una vez, lanzándole una mirada con el ceño fruncido, después salió azotando la puerta, con el cabello rubio ondeando tras de si en una larga coleta.

Harry se quedó en medio de la habitación, con el familiar aroma a sándalo o esa cosa elegante que aún no identificaba envolviéndolo, y la sensación de que había cometido un error al echar a Malfoy de aquella manera. Durante el tiempo que durmió había tenido el sueño mas maravilloso y liberador que hubiera experimentado jamás, donde él y Draco se amaban lujuriosamente, olvidando cualquier acto pasado y concentrándose en darse placer y mas placer, encarnando todos los deseos ocultos de uno y otro. Había sido aún mejor que aquellos viejos sueños húmedos de la pubertad, cuando la representación de todas sus fantasías había sido Cho Chang. Que raro... desde que empezó a ver a Draco de aquella forma, ella había desaparecido de sus noches.

El chico entonces se dio cuenta del estado de sus ropas y del cosquilleo de sus labios y su cuerpo. Dios... Draco lo había besado, y le había hecho quien sabe que mas mientras dormía. Y ese no era su problema principal. 

El problema era que no le disgustaba lo que el rubio le hubiera hecho.

Maldición. ¿Había cometido realmente un error al correr a Malfoy? ¿Y si era una trampa? ¿Y si no? ¿Qué mas daba si se arriesgaba? ¿Perdería la oportunidad que por tantos años había ansiado? ¿Y si terminaba siendo uno mas en la colección de virginidades de Draco? ¿Y si...? ¿¿¿¿Y si...????

Con la cabeza llena de turbulentos pensamientos, se acomodó la ropa y salió corriendo de la habitación, buscando a Draco. Al diablo todo, no se iba a quedar con las ganas.

Mientras tanto, una esbelta figura con largo cabello platinado esperaba a su presa en un pasillo mas allá, con la astucia y elegancia de un gato en la oscuridad y la sonrisa sagaz asomando en sus labios...

¡Hola a tod@s! :D ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado este cap, como les dije antes esta historia no va a ser muy larga y solo le quedan un par de capítulos para terminar :) Por eso está avanzando mas o menos rápido, no se las quiero hacer mucho de emoción, je, je.  Recuerden que si les gusta este fanfic, pueden escribirme un review pulsando el botón morado del final de la página, o mandándome un mail a lanthir_l@hotmail.com Mil gracias, aquí esta la respuesta a los reviews pasados:

*Gab: ¡Hola chica! Que bueno que te gustó la descripción de Draco, jo, si hasta a mi me emocionó ^-^ Me inspiré en un fotomontaje que alguna vez vi de Tom Felton, donde sale con el cabello larguito y sobre la cara, ¡Wow! Yo quiero uno así!!! :D Je, je. Gracias por tus comentarios :)

PD. Si es cierto, las chicas somos muy lindas ;) ¡Viva el Girl Power! :D

*Maggie: Sip, hay que admitir que parte del encanto de este chico es que es un malnacido :D Tengo que admitir que siempre me han atraído los patanes, esa lucha de poderes entre su mal carácter y el mío (que es tantito peor :P) hace interesante la relación... si no pregúntale a mi novio, je, je ;)

*Finn: Mil gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusta la historia :) Sobre como se van a llevar Harry y Draco, bueno... creo que como perros y gatos, pero en buen plan. (¿Uh?, ja, ja, ja)

*Niky_chan: Jo, si, como que Harry siempre es el inocente, ¿no? Es que le queda, es tan lindo!! Aunque a partir del 5º libro se ve que esta quedando atrás su inocencia :P Y para que Draco "solo" quiera hablar, bueno... yo no querría "solo" hablar con él, ja, ja, ja ^-^ Ah, que pervert me oí... Muchas gracias por tu review!! :D

*Kmy Kusanagi: Oops, lo hice de nuevo ^-^ (mmm... eso me sonó a cierta rubia bailadora) También este cap se queda en veremos, pero no desesperes, que tanto Harry como yo ya no nos aguantamos las ganas de que haya acción y en el próximo cap seguro la habrá y bien, je, je :) Que bueno que te gusta este cuentito, te agradezco tus comentarios ;)

*Paola: Thanks!!! Sus reviews siempre me emocionan, me hace muy feliz que les guste este fanfic :) Yo también luego amanezco con mis días de "lindura", ja, ja, ja, y todos a mi alrededor se quedan como que ¿y a esta que mosca le picó? Pues considerando lo cáustica que soy por lo general, bueno... solo en el mundo del fanfic saco mi personalidad dulce, je, je ^-^ Por la canción de Janis Joplin, huy! No me podría decidir por una sola, pero te diré que la letra de "Get it While You Can" siempre me ha gustado, como que viene mucho al caso con todas las cosas que están pasando en el mundo en estos momentos. Pero por la música, creo que Summertime es mi favorita, tiene un solo de guitarra y bajo que ¡wow! Tienes que escucharla con audífonos para apreciar mejor todas las notas, es una canción muy bien hecha :)

*lox-melyanna-xol: ¡¡Ja, ja, ja!! :D No sabes cuanto me reí con eso de Harry pensando en el gran, gran, GRAN... Plan malévolo de Draco para  obtenerlo!!! Ja, ja, ja, hay, eso estuvo bueno :) Que bueno que te guste la historia, en este cap ya se supo que hizo Harry después del Malfoy-attack ;) MMM, ya quisiera YO uno de esos ;) ¡Gracias!

PD. Yo también me he imaginado a Draco de muchas formas... generalmente desnudo, je, je ;) 

OK, gracias de nuevo por sus reviews. Nos vemos luego, besos y suerte!!! Down on Me es otra de las maravillosas canciones de Janis, la letra no viene mucho al caso pero el título se puede interpretar de varias maneras a lo largo del cap :)


	5. Break another little bit of my heart

_Notas de la autora: ¡Hola a tod@s! :D Después de un tiempo de no haber escrito nada nuevo, aquí regreso con otra historia bastante loca. Soy fan desde hace tiempo de Janis Joplin y la música de los 60´s, y un día que escuchaba la canción de Summertime se me ocurrió este fanfic. No va a ser muy largo, pero espero que les resulte entretenido y les guste. _

_Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo para enredarlos un poco. El genero de la historia es yaoi-slash (relación chico-chico) y la pareja es Harry/Draco, así que ya están advertidos. Si no te gusta este tipo de cuentos, puedes checar los excelentes fanfics en la clasificación G de esta misma página. Aquí hay para todos los gustos._

_Si les gusta lo que leen, no olviden pulsar el botoncito morado de abajo y dejarme un review. Dudas y comentarios, a lanthir_l@hotmail.com. Visiten mi página Gerich Meleth Nîn, la URL esta en mi perfil, pues allí podrán leer las actualizaciones de este y mis otros fics antes que en cualquier parte. Inscríbanse a la lista de correo y con gusto les avisaré de las novedades :)_

_Mil gracias ;)_

_*Lanthir*_

Sobre Janis Joplin y el amor inesperado 

_Capitulo 5: Break another little bit of my heart_

Harry corrió y corrió, sin rumbo fijo, sin un plan en la mente, sin saber que haría o que pasaría, no le importaba; lo único que repetía sin cesar, como si de un mantra se tratara, era que tenía que encontrar a Draco, tenía que hallarlo a como de lugar. El cosquilleo en su cuerpo seguía atormentándolo, aumentando por momentos cuando evocaba la imagen del rubio y sus ojos de acero. 

Lo buscó por todos los pasillos de ese piso; después subió a la entrada del castillo y vio a su alrededor. Solo estaban Dean y Seamus, quienes se disponían a salir en ese momento. 

-¡¿Han visto a Malfoy?!- les preguntó Harry, sudoroso e inclinándose un poco, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-No, llevamos aquí media hora esperando a que Peeves dejara de atrancar la puerta y no lo hemos visto. ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Seamus. Harry no contestó y regresó corriendo a las mazmorras; si no había salido, aún debía de seguir allí. A lo lejos, escuchó el grito de apoyo de Dean: "¡Dale duro, Harry!"

-Y vaya que lo haré...- murmuró el chico enrojeciendo para si mismo. Dobló una esquina, y empezó a buscar de nuevo por los diversos salones, sin percatarse de que una sombra lo observaba tranquilamente desde un oscuro rincón, justo detrás de una enorme y herrumbrada armadura.

Si. Lo tenía justo donde quería. Draco vio a Harry regresar y un rato después salir de la mazmorra de Snape y dar una patada en el suelo, frustrado, en medio de la luz mortecina de las antorchas. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, dejando ver por un segundo su cicatriz, y suspirando se recargó en la pared, para después resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Parecía muy decepcionado; apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas y de repente empezó a cantar en voz apenas audible "Piece of my Heart", otra de las canciones de Janis. 

Maldición. Ahí estaba de nuevo; Draco sintió esa sensación de simpatía hacia el chico moreno, seguida de una punzada de remordimiento por no haber salido al encuentro de Harry y dejarlo que anduviera corriendo como loco por todas las mazmorras. Pero el orgullo y el plan trazado con anterioridad se impusieron, y respirando profundamente salió de su escondite, encaminándose hacia el Gryffindor sin hacer ruido. Era hora de poner en marcha su plan, de una vez por todas. 

-Te gusta el sonido de tu propia voz, ¿Eh, Potter?- dijo Draco burlonamente, caminando junto a Harry como si nada. El moreno dio un respingo y se puso de pie, mientras Draco pasaba de largo rumbo a las escaleras. 

-¡Espera!- exclamó Harry, tomando sorpresivamente del brazo a Malfoy; antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar, Harry lo acorraló entre la pared y su cuerpo, y le plantó un beso que hizo que la piel de Draco se estremeciera de placer.

Las manos de Harry se deslizaron hacia la espalda del rubio, estrechándolo contra si, hasta que se separó con cara de sorpresa por lo que acababa de hacer. Los ojos grises de Draco brillaron de deseo, pero en seguida se velaron y vio a Harry con reproche. 

-Vaya, ¿así que ya te decidiste, o tengo que esperar una golpiza por acosarte?-

Harry enrojeció y bajó la vista, apenado.

-No, es que... es solo que yo... pues estoy confundido, ¿OK?-

Draco sonrió levemente. Su plan iba mejor de lo que esperaba. Casi sentía pena por el bueno de Potter.

-Sabes Harry- dijo con su mejor voz comprensiva (si, esa que solo usaba cuando la victima estaba a un paso de caer en sus garras) mientras le acariciaba la mejilla (Uh, que suave) –se que es difícil, pero si lo sientes es correcto. No te guardo rencor... solo estoy esperando a que me des una oportunidad-

Harry parpadeó, como si pensara que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, algo dudoso de repente, pero Draco reaccionó y lo envolvió con sus brazos, pegando su esbelto cuerpo al del Gryffindor.

-Confía en mi...- susurró, posando sus labios sobre la apetitosa boquita del otro muchacho. Harry sintió sus piernas aflojarse y se vio correspondiendo al delicado pero candente beso. Sintió las manos de Draco entre su cabello, y le pareció que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban con gozo. Se dio cuenta de que su miembro comenzaba a despertar peligrosamente rápido. 

-Espera... aquí no- dijo Draco de repente. Acto seguido, se separó de Harry y salió corriendo rumbo a las escaleras. El chico moreno se quedó pasmado, pero cuando Draco giró y le dedicó una esplendorosa y pícara sonrisa antes de seguir con su carrera, Harry se decidió y corrió tras él.

Subieron las escaleras y salieron al vestíbulo; Draco dejó de correr y caminó normalmente, con su elegancia característica hacia el aula que Firenze usaba para dar sus clases de Adivinación. Harry lo siguió, caminando algo separado de él y lanzando nerviosas miradas alrededor; afortunadamente no había nadie en ese momento. Todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso, y solo se veían a un grupo de estudiantes que tomaban un refrigerio en el Gran Comedor, junto al aula de adivinación precisamente.

Draco le lanzó un _Alohomora_ a la puerta y escudriño el interior; después le hizo señas a Harry, y el Gryffindor entró disimuladamente. La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco.

El rubio no perdió ni un segundo y atrapó a Harry entre sus brazos, besándolo apasionadamente.

-¿No es... ahhh... peligroso que... que estemos aquí?- musitó Harry mientras el otro atacaba su cuello con labios expertos.

-No, mi precioso amigo... ¿acaso no es el lugar mas romántico del castillo?- susurró en el oído del Gryffindor. El chico asintió; el bosque nocturno que parecía ser real y la luz de la luna y las estrellas sobre su cabeza eran en verdad románticas. Pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de pensar; la delgada y ansiosa mano de Malfoy le bajó la cremallera y se introdujo dentro de su ropa interior, buscando su miembro.

Harry hizo una exclamación de sorpresa cuando los dedos de Draco se cerraron fuertemente sobre su dureza, masajeándola de arriba abajo. 

-Ahhh... Oh Draco, Draco...- murmuró, besando los delgados y deliciosos labios del rubio, hundiendo sus dedos en el sedoso cabello platinado. Parecía que estaban luchando; una batalla de manos y besos, el uno contra el otro, chocando contra los árboles, hasta que tropezaron contra la pared misma, que presentaba una cubierta de musgo y enredaderas.

Harry sintió la verde caricia del musgo contra su espalda; si siquiera supo en que momento había perdido la túnica, el suéter y la camisa. Estaba de pie, apoyado contra la pared con los pantalones abajo, y las piernas apenas le sostenían mientras Draco lamía su pene y lo engullía con goloso placer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que esa sensación nunca acabara, nunca. Sintió que Draco se separó un momento de él, pero una habilidosa mano tomó su lugar y no pudo dejar de gemir cada vez mas alto. El rubio se puso de pie, y lo besó con sus labios trémulos, para después abrazarlo con fuerza y murmurar algo por encima de su hombro. Harry se apretó contra él, sintiendo su corazón exultante de gozo y felicidad. Si... era lo que siempre había deseado, y por fin lo tenía, por fin...

De repente, el Slytherin se separó bruscamente de él y se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Harry abrió los ojos y vio los fríos iris de Draco mirándolo burlonamente, su rostro oscureciéndose en una mueca de desprecio. El muchacho moreno no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, y no se dio cuenta de que un rumor empezaba a escucharse, aumentando de volumen rápidamente, hasta que finalmente le llamó la atención. Eran voces y gritos y risas que provenían del Gran Comedor, amortiguadas por la pared en la que estaba apoyado. Parpadeó varias veces sin saber que ocurría, y escuchó que Draco murmuraba _Auditivus _mientras apuntaba disimuladamente a la pared. De inmediato, las voces se escucharon como si no hubiera ningún muro entre el aula de Adivinación y el Gran Comedor.

Harry se giró rápidamente y vio ante sus azorados ojos el muro, que ahora presentaba los inequívocos efectos del Encantamiento Desilucionador; la pared había adquirido los colores y texturas del Gran Comedor, volviéndose prácticamente transparente. Todos los alumnos que había en ese momento se encontraban levantándose de sus mesas y apretujándose frente a ellos, viéndolo a él desnudo frente a Draco, mientras este comenzaba a hacer grandes aspavientos. _Rechazándolo_.

-En tus sueños, Potter. Preferiría besar a Peeves que a ti, y por mucho que me ruegues y te presentes _así _frente a mi, nunca, pero nunca lograrás nada conmigo. ¿En que demonios estabas pensando? Por favor...-

Harry sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Trató de subirse los pantalones apresuradamente, sintiendo las miradas y escuchando los silbidos y risas de los estudiantes. De reojo vio que algunos se revolcaban de la risa, otros tenían cara de estar asqueados hasta extremos insospechados, y la gran mayoría tenían la boca abierta, pasmados ante semejante escena. Allí estaba el Niño que Vivió, el héroe que había acabado con Voldemort... rogándole a Draco Malfoy, su Némesis, por algo de "acción". Era simplemente inaudito.

Harry estaba a punto de desmayarse; con torpeza se colocó las pocas ropas que pudo hallar y salió corriendo del aula al borde de las lágrimas, con el corazón desbocado y la desilusión, la vergüenza y el odio corriendo conjuntas por sus venas, empujando a Malfoy en el camino, sin darse cuenta de que el fino rostro de este se tensaba en una mueca de repentino remordimiento...

_¿Qué he hecho? _

¡Hola a tod@s! :D ¿Qué tal? Lamento muchísimo la tardanza de este capitulo, pero he estado sobrecargada en el trabajo (estúpida remodelación) y no había tenido el tiempo de transcribir nada :P ¡Sorry! Se que esta cortito, pero no me digan que no tiene "sustancia", je, je. ¡Pobre Harry! Ya veremos que pasa con este par, solo faltan un par de caps para que esta historia concluya. De antemano mil gracias por leerla ^-^

Ahora la contestación a sus amables reviews:

-Amy90: OK, para que no me digas malvada, aquí esta en nuevo cap, je, je :) Aunque seguramente con lo que pasó me seguirás llamando malvada (si no es que algo peor! Ja, ja, ja). Gracias por el review! :D

-Paola: ¿Ya te bajaste las canciones de Janis? ¿Qué te parecieron? Espero que te hayan gustado, es un tipo de música muy diferente a lo que se acostumbra ahora (aunque su influencia sigue hasta la fecha :) Sobre la chica a la que Draco amo, en el siguiente cap se va a saber un poco de ella, no demasiado, pero si lo suficiente como para que el rubio recapacite sobre la mala jugada que le hizo a Harry en esta ocasión. Niño malo, muy malo! Je, je. Gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que si pasó bien tu review al final de cuentas :)

-Maggie: Gracias por tu review, ahh!! Lo niños malos, difíciles de soportar, pero muy interesantes al mismo tiempo, je, je ;)

-Finn: Hey, de algo sirvió la mala leche que Severus siente por los Gryffindor, je, je :) Aunque al final de cuentas no le hizo un favor al pobre Harry :P Besos, nos vemos en el próximo cap.

-lox-melyanna-xol: OK, seguramente me estas maldiciendo por que otra vez les corté la inspiración, y ahora de forma bastante desagradable :P ¡Sorry! Pero no me pude resistir a ponerlo una vez que la idea me llegó a la cabeza. Draco juró que se iba a vengar, y considerando que el niño es un hijo de perra (pero recuerden que es el hijo de perra mas sexy, eso si ^-^) su venganza no iba a ser cualquier cosa, no... es un Malfoy, por todos los cielos. No se podría esperar menos de él (aunque a la mera hora se arrepienta, je, je). Tienes razón, yo también me hubiera enojado si Draco me hubiera hecho cositas sin despertarme, ¡así que chiste! Despierta que me haga lo que quiera, je, je ;) Muchas gracias por tu review, me reí mucho :) Nos vemos en el próximo cap.

-Gabriela: ¡Hola chica! Ya por aquí por fin actualizo :) Dejame ver si guardé la foto de TF con el pelo largo (es un fotomontaje, pero se ve muy bien). En cuanto la encuentre te la mando, ¡wow! Este niño esta para comérselo, en serio que si... aunque sea mas chico que yo, naaaa!!! No importa, yo le enseño, ja, ja, ja ;)

-Ayesha: ¡Hola amiga! :D Que gusto verte por estos lares, muchas gracias por leer este nuevo fanfic! :) Pues este par ya tuvieron su momento privado, pero de ahí a que haya acabado bien, bueno... ya lo leíste. El rubio no puede dejar de ser malo de la noche a la mañana, y se cobró muy caro el rechazo de Harry :P En fin, en el otro capitulo ya verán que sucede, por que aquí la situación quedó muy tensa... Mil gracias por tus reviews, yo ya me fui a slashfiction (siguiéndote, tengo que admitirlo, ja, ja, ja) y me estoy poniendo al corriente poco a poco con tus fics (sigo sin internet; la mas grande desesperación que he tenido últimamente). Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!!

OK, gracias a toda por leer esto y recuerden que si les gusta o tienen cualquier duda o comentario, solo pulsen el botón morado de abajo y mándenme un review. También pueden hacerlo a lanthir_l@hotmail.com Nos vemos pronto, besos y buena suerte a todas!!

*Lanthir*

lanthir_l@hotmail.com

PD. Un poco tarde, pero les envió mi mas sentido pésame a las personas que sufrieron en España hace unos días. ¡Ya no mas violencia!


	6. ¿Remordimientos?

_Notas de la autora: ¡Hola a tod@s! :D Después de un tiempo de no haber escrito nada nuevo, aquí regreso con otra historia bastante loca. Soy fan desde hace tiempo de Janis Joplin y la música de los 60´s, y un día que escuchaba la canción de Summertime se me ocurrió este fanfic. No va a ser muy largo, pero espero que les resulte entretenido y les guste. _

_Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo para enredarlos un poco. El genero de la historia es yaoi-slash (relación chico-chico) y la pareja es Harry/Draco, así que ya están advertidos. Si no te gusta este tipo de cuentos, puedes checar los excelentes fanfics en la clasificación G de esta misma página. Aquí hay para todos los gustos._

_Si les gusta lo que leen, no olviden pulsar el botoncito morado de abajo y dejarme un review. Dudas y comentarios, a lanthir_l@hotmail.com. Visiten mi página Gerich Meleth Nîn, la URL esta en mi perfil, pues allí podrán leer las actualizaciones de este y mis otros fics antes que en cualquier parte. Inscríbanse a la lista de correo y con gusto les avisaré de las novedades :)_

_Mil gracias ;)_

_*Lanthir*_

Sobre Janis Joplin y el amor inesperado 

_Capitulo 6: ¿Remordimientos? _

Draco se despertó de repente, sudoroso en la oscuridad de su habitación hippie. Hacía mucho que no había soñado con ella, pensaba que ya todo había pasado... pero ahora, justo ahora volvía a verla. _Nagarym_. 

Nagarym, la precoz adolescente que le había robado el corazón dos años atrás, la de lujuriosa piel de chocolate oscuro, la de ojos insondables, mas cruel que cualquier persona que hubiera conocido, deliciosamente autodestructiva... 

La hija del Ministro de Magia de Somalia, país en el que los muggles pasaban carencias inusitadas sin saber que existían magos tan cerca de ellos. El Ministro era un conocido Mortífago que invitó a los Malfoy a pasar las vacaciones de verano en su villa privada, esperando recibir los favores de Lucius, mano derecha de Lord Voldemort en aquel entonces. Apenas habían pasado un par de días en el lugar cuando Draco ya había metido a su cama a Nagarym, encontrando un placer indescriptible al follarse una y otra vez a aquella belleza oscura e insaciable, que le enseñaba pavorosos hechizos de magia negra en las largas y calurosas noches que compartieron en aquel recóndito lugar. 

Su escultura de ébano, que gustaba de llevarlo de cacería, a matar a bestias o a muggles por igual, la chica que a pesar de su corta edad era temida por todos; Nagarym, a quien le cantó por primera vez algunas de las sentidas canciones de los 60´s bajo el manto oscuro de la noche bordada de estrellas, la bruja de quien Draco empezó a enamorarse perdidamente a pesar de sus arranques de ira, de su cáustico sentido del humor, de sus adicciones y de su inherente falta de fe en todo, de su inevitable caída de la Gracia.   

Sin embargo, el amor era un sentimiento que el chico no se podía dar el lujo de albergar en su corazón. _Amor es control_, solía decirle Lucius, y Draco no quería que nadie tuviera poder sobre él. Dos días antes de que volvieran a Inglaterra, le dijo a la chica que no tenían por que volver a verse, que había sido un mero asunto sexual. Que se olvidara de él. La impulsiva muchacha destruyó la habitación en un arrebato y sometió a Draco al primer _Crucio_ que experimentó en su vida; tuvo que ser sometida por su padre y por Lucius antes de que matara al rubio.

Nagarym, quien esa misma noche se colgó justo frente a la ventana del Slytherin, con la luz de la luna brillando en sus ojos muertos e inexpresivos. 

-Maldita seas...- susurró Draco, sintiendo un sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo al recordar el horrible momento en que escuchó un golpe seco en su ventana y fue a ver que era; cerró fuertemente los ojos, pero aún así podía ver la imagen de la muchacha viéndolo fijamente como en un mudo reto, con la tensa cuerda alrededor de su cuello de cisne, que se había deformado en un extraño ángulo al romperse con la caída. Draco había escuchado que algunas personas se podían desmayar debido a una fuerte impresión y siempre le había parecido una estupidez, pero en ese momento y por vez primera, sintió el vértigo que golpeaba cada fibra de su ser al ver a su amante muerta, con los sedosos rizos flotando en el viento nocturno. _Por su culpa_.

Habían pasado dos años, tiempo en el que se logró sobreponer, o mas bien, echar tierra sobre sus emociones y seguir adelante. Ya no tenía mas sueños siniestros con Nagarym, y solo de cuando en cuando se acordaba de ella, algunas veces con cariño y con cierto remordimiento, cuando pensaba en por que había desperdiciado el único amor sincero que había sentido en su vida, cuando pensaba en que hubiera pasado si hubieran seguido juntos. Otras veces, cuando las pesadillas lo despertaban en medio de la noche, la odiaba por haberle dejado esa huella que a pesar del tiempo reaparecía sin previo aviso para atormentarlo. 

¿Y por que la soñaba ahora, por que volvía a ver su piel oscura que contrastaba con la suya propia, tan blanca, cuando hacían el amor dos años atrás? Draco se vio al espejo y este le devolvió el reflejo de un chico con el rostro espectralmente pálido y con un gesto de desconcierto.

-Rara vez aparece en ti, pero sabes lo que es. Es tu conciencia- le dijo su reflejo con actitud muy seria- Te sientes mal por lo que le hiciste a Potter esta tarde-

-No, no es cierto. Lo tenía todo planeado... el infeliz se lo merecía. Nadie me deja botado como él lo hizo ese día en el Salón de los Trofeos...-

-¿En verdad lo crees justo?- volvió a replicar su reflejo, con tanta tristeza en su fino rostro que parecía una mascara de si mismo –El que hayas vuelto a ver a Nagarym es una señal, una señal de que no tienes que volver a repetir los mismo errores otra vez... de que lo que sientes por el chico es lo mismo que sentías por ella-

-Déjame en paz... Estas mintiendo- murmuró Draco, dándole la espalda al espejo. Este había sido de un loco pariente suyo, abandonado en el sótano de la mansión desde hacía años, y según le dijo uno de los viejos elfos domésticos, había sido hechizado para hacerle compañía y darle consejos a cualquiera que lo pusiera en su cuarto. Draco no tardó en llevarlo a hurtadillas a la habitación hippie de su baúl, y desde entonces lo había acompañado, siempre con una personalidad muy similar a la suya propia. Pero era la primera vez que lo veía así, como si reflejara el dolor que Malfoy negaba sentir. 

-¿Por qué lo seguiste entonces?- le preguntó suavemente el espejo a sus espaldas. 

Era cierto; después de que Harry salió corriendo del aula de Firenze, Draco sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. Rápidamente desencantó el muro y las cosas volvieron a quedar como antes. Se encaminó hacia la salida, queriendo detener a Harry, decirle... no sabía que demonios decirle, por Merlín, ¿cómo se había atrevido a humillarlo de esa forma? Lo único que le importaba era encontrarlo, hacerlo entender que lo sentía, que había sido un cabrón por lo que acababa de hacerle, sacudirlo si era necesario hasta que entendiera...

Pero apenas llegó a la puerta, una McGonagall furiosa lo tomó por el hombro y a los jalones lo llevó hasta la oficina de Dumbledore, donde pasó las siguientes horas siendo sermoneado, gritado y amenazado por casi todo el profesorado. Incluso algunos de los cuadros de antiguos directores, la mayoría claramente partidistas de Gryffindor, se dieron el lujo de lanzarle improperios bastante feos. Varios maestros clamaban por la expulsión inmediata del chico, mientras Snape (quien parecía ser el único de parte de Draco) cuestionaba sobre el papel que Harry había tenido en el escándalo. ¿Alguien había hablado con él? No. Nadie sabía donde estaba, a pesar de que Filch y varios de los fantasmas lo buscaron por todo el castillo. Para cuando Draco finalmente fue liberado, no sin antes haber recibido detenciones para el resto de su vida y la sentencia de que sus padres serían notificados de lo sucedido, se había hecho de noche y Harry seguía sin aparecer. 

Draco volvió a las mazmorras de Slytherin en la madrugada, después de una infructuosa búsqueda por el desaparecido. Se metió a su habitación hippie, cansado y amargado. Le importaban una mierda los castigos y los gritos; pero la sensación de pesadumbre por lo que le hizo a Harry le oprimía el pecho, a pesar de que se empezó a repetir una y otra vez que el Gryffindor se merecía eso y mas, y que finalmente había obtenido su venganza. Se concentró en maldecir a todos los maestros por hacerlo totalmente responsable del incidente. Malditos cerdos favoritistas, ya se las pagarían. Con esos pensamientos se durmió, para despertarse un par de horas después con la pesadilla de Nagarym colgando de la cuerda. 

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Otra vez su propia voz, saliendo de su contraparte en el espejo. Se dio la vuelta y encaró a su reflejo en el marco de gastada madera. 

-Es una locura, ¿sabes? Todo este desastre tiene apenas dos días que empezó...- dijo Draco, lanzando una mirada de soslayo a su interlocutor mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. 

-Pero tu sientes algo por Harry desde hace años- dijo tranquilamente el reflejo, viendo como Draco avanzaba a grandes zancadas.

-¡No es posible que alegues que me pude haber enamorado de Potter en tan poco tiempo! No tiene ningún sentido- el chico detuvo su furiosa caminata. 

El Draco del espejo parpadeó, con la expresión repentinamente en blanco, y dijo en un tono confundido e infantil:

-Pero yo soy tu... yo solo soy el reflejo de ti mismo-

Draco no contestó. Se dio cuenta de que la expresión asombrada que tenía el chico rubio y despeinado del espejo era la suya propia en ese momento, y supo que lo que acababa de escuchar era cierto. Sentía algo por Harry y lo había echado a perder, tal como lo hizo con Nagarym. ¿Es que pensaba pasar el resto de su vida cometiendo las mismas estupideces una y otra vez? No, no quería eso. ¿Y que iba a hacer ahora? No tenía idea. No sabía como Harry podría perdonarlo por lo que le había hecho. Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba el Gryffindor en ese momento. Solo esperaba que no hubiera hecho una tontería. No... no era tan imbecil ni tan joven como Nagarym. Draco se acurrucó en su viejo colchón, tratando de alejar de su mente las imágenes que inevitablemente llegaron a su cerebro, de un Harry suicidándose por culpa suya. Se dijo que el amanecer le traería mas lucidez y que sabría que hacer para que el Gryffindor lo perdonara. Finalmente se sumergió en un sueño intranquilo. 

Harry había corrido mas rápido que nunca, y sin que casi se diera cuenta sus piernas lo habían llevado al Sauce Boxeador. Se encontró soportando un par de furiosos fuetazos de las ramas mas bajas del árbol antes de que pudiera apretar el nudo en el tronco y entrar al oscuro pasaje que llevaba a la Casa de los Gritos. Corrió hasta que se dio de bruces contra la ruinosa entrada, y tropezando con todo logró llegar a la habitación donde había estado a punto de matar a Sirius en tercer año. Se desplomó en la polvorienta cama y finalmente pudo dar rienda suelta a su dolor y a su odio. Ni siquiera era capaz de poner coherencia a sus pensamientos, tanta era su desilusión, su pesar, su coraje hacia el maldito Slytherin... Dios, ¿qué iba a pasar en la escuela, lo echarían? ¿Cómo podría regresar, después de lo que había pasado, como iba a mirar a la cara a sus amigos? ¿Cómo había podido caer en la trampa de Malfoy? Joder, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a hacer?...

Finalmente, totalmente agotado, Harry se quedó dormido. 

Al día siguiente, algo que caminaba sobre sus piernas lo despertó. Una rata muy flaca olfateaba cerca de sus rodillas. Harry sacó su varita en un instante y estuvo a punto de matar a la rata, pero se detuvo. Era solo una pobre alimaña; tenía que dejar de pensar que todas las ratas eran Colagusano de una buena vez. Empujó al animal fuera de la cama y se talló los ojos mientras veía su reloj. Casi era la una de la tarde. Tenía que regresar al colegio a enfrentar lo que fuera que pasara; no tenía opción. Se sentía deprimido y humillado, descompuesto físicamente, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer mas que regresar? Simplemente no tenía idea de que esperar cuando volviera. Mientras apretaba el nudo del Sauce Boxeador, solo atinó a pensar que por favor, por favor Dumbledore no lo fuera a expulsar. 

Cuando entró al castillo no vio a nadie, pero un segundo después Nick Casi Decapitado traspasó una de las paredes y se abalanzó sobre él con un gritito de sorpresa.

-¡Por Dios, muchacho! ¡Nos tenías a todos con el alma en un hilo!- exclamó, haciendo el intento por abrazar a Harry y fracasando rotundamente al traspasarlo –Ejem, bueno, el caso es que no tienes por que preocuparte, ese chico Malfoy lo ha confesado todo-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry confundido. Pero antes de que el fantasma pudiera contestar, Ron y Hermione salieron de quien sabe donde y le sacaron el aire con sus apretados abrazos.

-¡Oh, Harry! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Hemos estado terriblemente preocupados por ti!- le dijo la chica, hablando desde algún lugar cercano a su hombro.

-¡No puedo creer que ese imbecil te haya lanzado un _Imperius_! Es un maldito hijo de pu...- exclamó Ron, casi rompiéndole las costillas a Harry, pero este se liberó del abrazo antes de que el pelirrojo terminara la frase. 

-¿Un _Imperius_ dices? Pero...- dijo Harry. Entonces vio que Dumbledore salía de las escaleras que subían de las mazmorras de Slytherin, seguido de un Draco que estaba más pálido que de costumbre. El normalmente arrogante rostro del rubio ahora se veía lleno de temor, y se sobresaltó al ver a Harry en medio del vestíbulo.  

-Harry, que bueno que estas bien- dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente, viéndolo con sus penetrantes ojos azules. –Necesitamos hablar del incidente...- 

-No hay de que hablar- le interrumpió Draco con la voz ligeramente temblorosa –Ya le dije que yo...-

-Hablaré con ambos si me lo permite, Señor Malfoy- contestó el director con amabilidad, observando al Slytherin con una expresión indescifrable- ¿Me acompañan a mi oficina, por favor?- 

El anciano se encaminó a las escaleras y los chicos titubearon un poco. Finalmente, Draco siguió a Dumbledore con la vista clavada en el piso, y Harry fue detrás de él, sin tener la mas mínima idea de que estaba pasando. 

¡Hola a tod@s! :D ¿Qué tal? Fijense que me fui de Spring Break unos días, todo muy padre, pero llegando me caí de las escaleras de mi casa y me lastimé la espalda!! ;_; Buaaa!!! Que dolor, ya se lo que sintió el pobre de Orlando Bloom (bueno, no tanto como él, pero igual duele :P)

En fin, aquí está el nuevo cap, espero que les haya gustado! Se que no se avanza mucho, pero en el próximo ya habrá mas acción, ya lo verán :) Aquí se habla sobre todo de la chica de la que Draco se había enamorado (Paola, servida!! :) y que se menciona en un capítulo anterior. Como pueden ver, al final de cuentas si le remordió la conciencia por lo que le hizo a Harry (y como no! Se pasó, se pasó) y trató de hacer algo para remediarlo. Pero de ahí a que le funcione, bueno... eso está por verse ^-^

Ah! Una pequeña explicación sobre el final de este capitulo: Dumbledore salió de las mazmorras con Draco por que el Slytherin le mandó un mensaje de que quería hablar con él para "confesar" lo que había hecho. No podía salir de su habitación por que estaba castigado, por eso el director fue a verlo personalmente. Nick Casi Decapitado, que aún buscaba a Harry, vio a Dumbledore bajar a las mazmorras y lo siguió a hurtadillas para ver que pasaba. Después de escuchar lo que dijo el rubio (se sabrá con mas detalle en el siguiente capitulo), fue y le comunicó todo a Ron y Hermione, pues el fantasma sabe que son los mejores amigos de Harry. Un rato después, el chico regresó y pasó lo que se describe al final de este capitulo. 

Uff! Sorry por esto, pero es que ya tenía todo escrito, incluyendo el siguiente cap (lo subo en un par de días) y me di cuenta de que esta secuencia no quedaba del todo clara :P Espero que con esto ya esté entendible :)

Ahora, la respuesta a sus amables reviews:

-Ali: ¡Hola chica! Muchas gracias por tu mail, yo se que no eres la única que quiere ver comer polvo a Draco, pero eso ya se verá en el próximo cap, te lo prometo :) Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te siga gustando este fic tanto como a mi me gustan las historias de María y tuyas :D A todas las que leen esto, si quieren leer excelentes traducciones, lean las de estas chicas (Alima21), son geniales!!! *Lanthir traumada con And Another Year y Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate*

-Senya: Gracias por tus comentarios, sip, pobre Harry :P Pero Draco lo va a pagar, ya lo verás ;) Besos y nos vemos en el próximo cap :)

-Lox_melyanna_xol: ¡Hola chica! :D ¿Que tal? Pues aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, Draco aún no obtiene su merecido (bueno, solo de parte de los maestros, que como siempre se ponen del lado de Harry), pero ya veras como le va en el próximo episodio, je, je. Jo, y créeme que a mi también me sacó de onda lo que hizo Draco, y eso que soy la que lo escribe, ja, ja, ja (es que a veces los personajes toman el control :P) Besitos y nos estamos leyendo.

-Paola: ¡Hello! Todo mundo se traumó con la jugarreta de Draco, ja, ja, ja :P No, pues imagínate al pobre Harry, a mi también me daría algo si me llega a pasar algo así... aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, algo por el estilo me pasó hace años, ahhhgg!! *Trauma reprimido recién salido de nuevo* Ja, ja, ja, si, en la prepa un prefecto me cachó con mi novio en plena movida, bueno! No tanto como este par, pero si me llevé un buen regaño :P Que horror, ya se de donde me vino la idea para escribir esa secuencia, ja, ja, ja. 

-Kmy Kusanagi: Hola chica, gracias por tu review!!! Jo, vas a hacer que me ponga colorada ^-^ Que bueno que te gustó el cap, de eso se trata, de que pasen cosas inesperadas pa´ mantener al público en ascuas, je, je. ¿Yo fui la culpable de que escribieras D/H? Ahhhh!!!! No sabes cuanto me alegra eso!! Snif, es de lo mas bonito que me han dicho :D Besiños y nos estamos leyendo ;)

-Maryam: Y vaya que lo va a tener difícil nuestro rubio, es que de plano se voló la barda y en mal plan :P  Ya verás en el próximo episodio, a pesar de que en este trató de remediar un poco la situación para Harry, es obvio que el chico no lo va a perdonar tan fácil. No, Draquito va a sufrir un buen rato, ñaca, ñaca ;) Gracias por tu review!!!!

-Ayesha: ¡Amiga! :D ¿Te sigue cayendo mal el pobre de Harry? Ja, ja, ja, tu no cambias chica, por eso me caes bien!! ^-^ Pues si estuvo gruesa la trastada de Draco, creo que andaba enojada el día que escribí eso, je, je. Me salió mi espíritu malvado :) En el próximo cap va a haber castigo para Draco y una cancioncilla de The Doors, te lo prometo :D Así que espero los ronroneos, ja, ja, ja. No sabes cuanto me ha gustado tu Diario de Snape, ¿cuándo actualizas? ¿Y el Harry/Severus que tenías pensado? Ojalá y si entre mi italianito en tus próximos fics, ya sabes que me encantó ese rubito ;) Luego me doy una vuelta por slashfiction, besitos y nos vemos!!!

-Maggie: Gracias por tu review chica, diste en el clavo: ¿qué podíamos esperar de Draquito? Es guapísimo, pero joder! Es un Malfoy!!! Je, je, no soy prejuiciosa, pero en este caso el niño no podía ser un pan de Dios precisamente :) Nos estamos leyendo!!! :D

-Gab: ¡Holas! :D Que bueno que si te gustó la foto de Tom, hay! Que chico tan guapooo!!! Je, je :) Y sobre el por qué Draco hizo lo que hizo, bueno! Es que se quedó tan enojado de que Harry lo haya rechazado en el Salón de los Trofeos que no se quedó con las ganas de desquitarse a la manera Malfoy :P Aunque después se arrepintió el muy... bueno :P  El caso es que lo que aquí se hace, aquí se paga. Ya lo verás ;) Un besote, gracias por tu review!!!

-Dew: ¡Hi! Que bueno que te gustó el capitulo, hay! Exactamente, Draco podría haber hecho otra cosa para vengarse, pero ya sabes como se las gasta este niño... siempre actúa con la mayor crueldad posible :P El caso es que no va a salir tan fácil de esta ;) Ya lo verás. Mil gracias por tus comentarios, nos vemos en el próximo cap!! ;D

-C/K: Que tal :) Buaaa, yo no pude hacer nada para evitar que Draco le hiciera eso a Harry!!! ;_; Je, je, es como dije anteriormente, de repente los personajes toman la rienda de la historia, y ¡bum! Hacen cosas como la que hizo Draco :P Cuando escribo no me atengo demasiado a la historia original de los libros, pero sí trato de mantener la personalidad de los personajes, tu sabes, Draco es malo en las historias de Rowling y yo trato de dejarlo parecido en las mías. Jo, de hecho es parte del encanto del rubio, a mi me gusta por que es un patán, ja, ja, ja (yo y mi atracción por los malos ;) Y se me ocurrió que si Draco juró que se iba a vengar de Harry, no iba a hacerlo poniéndole una zancadilla o algo así de simple, no... iba a ser muy al estilo Malfoy!! Je, je. Pero no te preocupes, que ya lo pagará ^-^ Besitos y gracias por tu review!!!

OK, eso es todo por el momento. MMM... Estaba pensando en cambiar la clasificación de este fic, esta como Romance/Humor, pero creo que ya se está yendo mas hacia el angst, al menos los dos últimos caps están mas de ese estilo (y los que siguen). ¿Qué les parece? Jo, una empieza con una idea y nunca sabe a donde la va a llevar, je, je :)

Muchas gracias de antemano por sus reviews. Recuerden que cualquier duda o comentario, pueden hacerlo a lanthir_l@hotmail.com o en mi página Gerich Meleth Nîn en os a todas las personas que leen esto, suerte y nos vemos en la próxima actualización!!! :D

*Lanthir*


	7. Light my Fire

_Notas de la autora: ¡Hola a tods! :D Después de un tiempo de no haber escrito nada nuevo, aquí regreso con otra historia bastante loca. Soy fan desde hace tiempo de Janis Joplin y la música de los 60´s, y un día que escuchaba la canción de Summertime se me ocurrió este fanfic. No va a ser muy largo, pero espero que les resulte entretenido y les guste. _

_Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo para enredarlos un poco. El genero de la historia es yaoi-slash (relación chico-chico) y la pareja es Harry/Draco, así que ya están advertidos. Si no te gusta este tipo de cuentos, puedes checar los excelentes fanfics en la clasificación G de esta misma página. Aquí hay para todos los gustos._

_Si les gusta lo que leen, no olviden pulsar el botoncito morado de abajo y dejarme un review. Dudas y comentarios, a lanthirlhotmail.com. Visiten mi página Gerich Meleth Nîn, la URL esta en mi perfil, pues allí podrán leer las actualizaciones de este y mis otros fics antes que en cualquier parte. Inscríbanse a la lista de correo y con gusto les avisaré de las novedades :)_

_Mil gracias ;)_

_Lanthir_

**Sobre Janis Joplin y el amor inesperado**

_Capitulo 7:_ _Light my Fire_

Draco no miró ni dijo nada a Harry en todo el trayecto hacia la oficina de Dumbledore. Cuando el director los hizo pasar, el Slytherin se limitó a sentarse frente al escritorio muy tieso, aunque con el rostro levemente inclinado, evitando ver directamente a Harry y al profesor. Parecía querer escudarse tras los mechones de cabello que le caían a los lados del rostro, que mantenía imperturbable. El temor que hacía unos minutos se dibujaba en su cara había desaparecido, y era reemplazado ahora por una perfecta mascara de inexpresión.

-Harry, ¿dónde pasaste la noche?- preguntó Dumbledore, tomando asiento frente a los dos muchachos. El anciano parecía tan inalterable como siempre, aunque Harry vio una desagradable chispa de enfado detrás de esos brillantes ojos azules.

-En la Casa de los Gritos- murmuró el chico.

El director entrecruzó sus largos dedos frente a él. Observó por unos instantes a sus alumnos, y después si más rodeos le preguntó a Harry:

-¿Podrías decirme que pasó?-

El Gryffindor automáticamente volteó a ver a Draco; sin embargo, este seguía dirigiendo su mirada al piso de la oficina. ¿Por qué había dicho que le había lanzado un _Imperio_? ¿Acaso estaba tratando de sacarlo del lío en el que estaban? No... después de lo que le hizo nunca volvería a fiarse de nada de lo que hiciera la maldita serpiente. Algo estaba tramando, y no se permitiría caer de nuevo. Además, estaba el simple hecho de que Dumbledore sabía perfectamente que Harry era capaz de resistir la maldición _Imperius_; no tenía caso tratar de fingir que Draco lo había obligado a hacer lo que hizo. Harry tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que no tenía otra opción que decir la verdad... tal vez si tuviera mas tiempo podría haberse inventado una mentira para salvarse, pero su mente estaba en blanco. Una oleada de ira lo invadió al ver el fino rostro del rubio, evitándolo, medio oculto por una cascada de cabello platinado; y decidió que si iba a caer, el Slytherin caería con él. Aspiró profundamente y comenzó a decirle al director todo lo que había pasado, desde el incidente en las duchas hasta lo del aula de Adivinación. Harry sentía que las palabras se le trababan en la garganta, tan nervioso estaba, sin atreverse a ver a los ojos a Dumbledore, consiente de que el profesor no se limitaría a castigar a Draco sino a ambos. Casi podía ver la decepción en la cara de aquel que lo había protegido desde niño. Cuando acabó, siguió sin levantar la vista. Podía escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón en sus oídos y se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto.

Dumbledore suspiró y Harry percibió que movía la cabeza levemente.

-¿Es correcto lo que acaba de decir Harry, joven Malfoy?-

Draco no contestó, aunque parecía más pálido que nunca.

-¿Por qué dijiste que le habías lanzado una de las Maldiciones Imperdonables?-

Malfoy siguió sin contestar.

-¿Alguno tiene algo que agregar?-

Ninguno de los dos muchachos habló. El anciano entonces se levantó y dio unos pasos lentos hacia la ventana, como evaluando la situación. Harry le echó una mirada de soslayo, y vio el perfil de Dumbledore con una mueca de decepción como nunca la había tenido. El corazón se le encogió.

Después de lo que a Harry le parecieron horas, el hombre habló por fin.

-Como persona, no es de mi incumbencia inmiscuirme en los asuntos personales de mis alumnos- dijo con voz pausada, regresando a su escritorio y sentándose de nuevo. Harry por fin se animó a verlo a los ojos y Draco siguió tan inmóvil como una estatua.- Pero como director de este colegio, su bienestar esta en mis manos, y todo lo que pase dentro de los muros de Hogwarts es mi responsabilidad. Lo que han hecho esta totalmente fuera de lo que pueda tolerar, y por mas que lo pienso no me puedo imaginar como se atrevieron a invadir un aula y después exhibirse de la forma en que lo hicieron. Están conscientes de que independientemente del castigo que se les pueda imponer por parte de la escuela, su reputación quedará dañada para lo que les resta de estancia aquí, ¿no es así?- Harry asintió débilmente, y Draco inclinó aún mas la cabeza- Personalmente, me parece que ese es un escarmiento bastante severo, pero aún así, tengo que decirles que me han decepcionado terriblemente, muchachos- Albus dijo esto viendo fijamente a Harry; era claro que podía esperar algo así de Malfoy, pero no del Gryffindor. –Así que tendré que reprenderlos en la medida que lo merecen. Las familias de ambos serán notificadas de lo que ocurrió; Draco, tus padres ya deben de estar enterados, pues desde ayer se les ha enviado una lechuza. Pero hoy les volveré a escribir para ponerlos al tanto de lo que se acaba de decir aquí. También les tengo que comunicar, muchachos, que de hoy en adelante no tendrán derecho a salir a Hogsmeade ni a ningún otro lado durante el resto de su educación en este colegio-

Harry se enderezó de inmediato.

-¡Pero no puede hacer esto! ¡Malfoy fue el que me...!-

-Silencio, Harry- dijo Dumbledore con firmeza, pero sin perder su tono calmado- Acabas de decirme que fue lo que pasó, y sabes que Draco no te obligó a hacer nada. Si hubieras tenido un poco mas de sentido común, nada de esto hubiera pasado-

Harry se volvió a encoger en el asiento, apreciando que la rabia hacia el rubio se arremolinaba en su estómago. Sintió las uñas clavándose en sus propias palmas, deseando poder estrangular al Slytherin.

-En cuanto a ti, Draco- prosiguió Dumbledore – Has hecho cosas graves en el pasado, pero ninguna que involucrara un escándalo de esta magnitud. A parte de prohibírsete salir a Hogsmeade, se te suspenderá permanentemente como buscador del equipo de Slytherin.- Malfoy volteó a ver al director por primera vez en toda la conversación. Se le notaba lívido, pero no dijo nada. –Y también tengo que revocarte el privilegio de tener una habitación privada. Deberás de compartir el dormitorio con el resto de los alumnos de quinto curso de tu casa.-

-¡Ah, eso sí que no!- estalló Draco, levantándose furioso de la silla –¡Mi padre nunca consentirá el que me saquen de mi habitación! El poder tener MI privacidad es lo único que hace tolerable el estar en este lugar...-

-Cállate y siéntate, Draco- dijo Dumbledore, empezando a perder la serenidad que había estado tratando de mantener- Las penas que acabo de imponerles son irrevocables, y nadie va a poner en entredicho mi autoridad, ¿entiendes? De cualquier forma y dadas las circunstancias, dudo que tu padre abogue por ti.- El rubio fulminó con la mirada al director y de mala gana se dejó caer en el asiento. – Escúchame... no entiendo que tratabas de hacer al decir que le habías lanzado una Maldición Imperdonable a Harry, sabiendo que eso te habría podido llevar a Azkaban. Lo voy a tomar como que tratabas de sacarlo del aprieto en el que se metieron, y solo por eso no te expulsaré de Hogwarts. De cualquier forma, te arriesgaste mucho al decir una tontería así, y te recomiendo que no vuelvas a decir nada por el estilo a menos que sea verdad, ¿me entiendes?- A pesar de todo, era claro que el profesor quería proteger a Malfoy. Harry apretó los dientes con rabia; una minúscula parte de él sabía que el anciano era justo, pero el conocerlo no lo hacía sentir mejor. En verdad hubiera querido ver a Malfoy fuera de la escuela.

-Finalmente jóvenes, ambos están suspendidos durante dos semanas. Quedarán recluidos en las habitaciones de la torre sur para que piensen en las consecuencias de sus actos; los elfos domésticos les llevaran sus alimentos y no podrán bajar hasta que el plazo acabe. Un profesor les llevará sus deberes y los fantasmas harán rondas tres veces al día. Sobra decir que si alguno trata de matar al otro –Dumbledore los miró por encima de sus gafas, taladrándolos con sus ojos celestes – lo siguiente será la expulsión definitiva de Hogwarts. Retendré sus varitas hasta que se acabe la suspensión- dijo, alargando las manos ante la asolada mirada de los chicos. Con pesadumbre, se las entregaron. -Ahora vayan a recoger lo que necesiten y regresen aquí para que los lleve a la torre.-

Ambos muchachos salieron con las cabezas gachas, en silencio. Pero apenas habían dado un par de pasos lejos de la gárgola cuando Draco tomó del brazo a Harry.

-Yo... lo sien...-

Sin embargo, no terminó la frase. El puño del moreno le dio de lleno en la boca, partiéndole el labio, que empezó a sangrar copiosamente.

-¡No... te... me... acerques!- dijo Harry con la voz envenenada de odio. Sin mas se dio media vuelta y se marchó furioso, dejando a Draco apoyado contra la pared, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente.

Habían pasado tres días desde que los chicos fueron recluidos en la torre. Draco acababa de tomar unos sorbos de jugo de naranja del desayuno y había alejado la bandeja con el resto, sin la mas mínima gana de comer. Parecía que el apetito lo había abandonado para siempre, y se sentía muy desdichado estando ahí solo, viendo por la ventana el esplendor del Bosque Prohibido y pensando en el chico que estaba a solo unos metros de él en la otra habitación. No había visto a Harry desde que Dumbledore los había escoltado hasta ese lugar, dejando al Gryffindor en la penúltima habitación del pasillo y a Draco en la última. Potter había entrado en el cuarto sin decir palabra y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, azotando dramáticamente la puerta tras de sí. Draco se limitó a ocultar su labio partido con la mano y entró en silencio a lo que sería su habitación por dos semanas. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, luchó contra el nudo que se formó en su garganta. Ningún Malfoy lloraba, aún estando a solas.

Después de pasar por diversos estados de ánimo a través de esos tres días, desde una inmensa rabia hasta una honda tristeza, después de haber gritado y pateado todo lo que tenía a la mano (elfos domésticos incluidos), después de haberse hundido en una fosa de remordimientos y culpas, finalmente se había sumergido en un cansado período de apatía, donde se quedaba mirando el horizonte por la ventana mientras escuchaba a Harry haciendo pedazos la habitación contigua. Por lo visto el Gryffindor aún no lograba calmar su ira, y a pesar de que Draco en verdad quería ir a hablar con él, temía lo que pudiera pasar si se atrevía a poner un pie en aquel cuarto. Después de todo no tenía su varita como para poder inmovilizar a Harry.

-¿Y que se supone que le vas a decir? ¿Qué lamentas lo que pasó y que a pesar de todo sientes algo por él? ¿Qué después de haber arruinado las cosas te diste cuenta de que lo quieres?- murmuró sarcásticamente el rubio, dirigiéndose a la cama y dejándose caer en ella; sentía el cerebro embotado, como la vez que se había bebido un litro del whisky de su padre. Finalmente, se hizo un ovillo entre las desordenadas mantas y se quedo dormido.

Pasaron mas días, los cuales a Draco le parecieron meras visiones en un permanente estado de letargo. Podía recordar a Dobby apareciendo de repente con una bandeja y tirándola al suelo por el susto, al darse cuenta de que aquel a quien le servía no era otro que su antiguo y malvado amo. La pobre criatura escapó dando un alarido y no volvió a regresar, con lo que otros elfos domésticos afrontaron la tarea de llevar una comida que la mayor parte de las veces no era ingerida y a soportar los arrebatos del rubio, quien les gritaba y les arrojaba lo que tuviera a la mano cuando estaba enojado. Draco no sabía por que el ver a aquellos pequeños seres le producía tanta irritación. Le gustaba desquitar su coraje con ellos, desde siempre había sido así y en aquellos momentos lo hacía cada vez que estaba despierto y alguno de aquellos pequeñajos entraba a tratar de asear el lugar.

También estaba el profesor Snape, que llevaba apuntes y tareas para Draco, que trataba de que el chico se levantara de la cama y le pusiera algo de atención cuando le hablaba. Pero el rubio no hacía mas que decirle que tenía sueño y que lo dejara en paz, que ya tendría que volver al tedio de la escuela en unos días. Que estaba bien, que solo necesitaba descansar. Severus no era solo su maestro, era su amigo; y en verdad no quería preocuparlo, pero no deseaba su compañía y consejos en esos momentos. Simplemente quería estar solo y rumiar su depresión en silencio. "Nada personal, mi querido Sev; solo deseo seguir revolcándome en mi deliciosa miseria particular."

Fantasmas que se deslizaban silenciosamente dentro de la habitación, que acercaban sus rostros de color blanco perla al suyo y le preguntaban si estaba bien, que por que no se levantaba de la cama. Draco volvía a cerrar los ojos y se tapaba mas con las mantas, solo para despertarse unas horas después con el sonido amortiguado de los sollozos de Harry desde el otro lado de la pared. Y su corazón se partía y dolía y finalmente se volvía a hundir en la inconciencia maravillosa del sueño.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado. Solo que un día se despertó por los fuertes rayos del sol que daban de lleno en su rostro. Abrió los ojos y vio que las cortinas estaban corridas y la ventana abierta, siendo que le había ordenado a los elfos domésticos que no deseaba que se hiciera eso (después de perseguir al último con el cuchillo de la mantequilla cuando al pobre se le ocurrió ventilar un poco el cuarto). Se incorporó lentamente y vio a Dobby, que había regresado y le daba la espalda mientras acomodaba la bandeja del desayuno en una mesita.

-¿Por qué demonios abriste la ventana? ¡Ciérrala de inmediato!- gruño Draco.

El elfo se sobresaltó al oír la voz del rubio y casi derriba la botella de leche al darse la vuelta. Pero tomando todo el valor del que era capaz y temblando de pies a cabeza contestó:

-¡Us... usted ya no es mi amo, señor Malfoy! ¡Dobby es ahora un elfo libre y debe cumplir con su trabajo! ¡Debe limpiar la habitación-

Draco se quedó sin habla momentáneamente; definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba de aquella patética criatura que alguna vez le había servido.

-Pero como te atreves... ¡Te digo que cierres la maldita ventana! ¡Y lárgate de aquí, sucio y estúpido elfo!-

Dobby corrió hacia el otro lado del cuarto cuando Draco hizo el intento de ir contra él, pero le gritó con su vocecita chillona:

-¡Dobby solo ha venido por que los otros elfos no quieren venir! ¡Todos le tienen miedo al loco señor Malfoy que tira cosas y persigue a quienes le sirven! ¡Debe dejar que Dobby aseé este muladar!-

-¡Te voy a matar, maldito hijo de...!- gritó Draco, pero se enredó en las sabanas y cayó al suelo antes de poder atrapar a su presa; entonces vio un zapato junto a su cara y se lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas al elfo. Dobby chilló cuando el objeto aterrizó en su nariz, y fue corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Es usted un malvado, señor Malfoy! ¡Y Dobby no es sucio ni estúpido! ¡El sucio es usted!- gritó el pequeño ser antes de salir y azotar la puerta tras de sí. Draco encontró el otro zapato y se lo arrojó un segundo después de que el elfo se escabullera.

-¡Ven acá, pequeña escoria! ¡Te voy a...!- gritó Draco levantándose trabajosamente, cuando de repente vio su reflejo en el espejo del armario frente a él. Estaba terriblemente demacrado, y su largo cabello rubio se encontraba sucio y enredado. Cayó en cuenta de que no se había quitado el pijama gris que se puso desde el primer día que llegó ahí, y ahora se encontraba arrugado e igual de sucio que él. Mirando alrededor vio que la habitación estaba hecha un asco, con los restos de comida desperdigados por todas partes cuando se los arrojaba a los elfos, los apuntes y los libros que Severus le llevaba amontonados en un informe montón y la ropa que nunca se puso dispersa sobre los muebles, resultado de uno de sus primeros ataques de ira.

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?- dijo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el suelo. ¿Adonde iba a llegar con ese comportamiento? ¿Acaso ese que lo miraba desde el espejo era el orgulloso Draco Malfoy? ¿El frío, calculador y azote de la escuela Draco Malfoy? Dios... hasta la basura que era Dobby se había dado el lujo de gritarle y llamarle sucio. Aunque pensándolo bien, no estaba mintiendo.

-Tengo que darme un baño...- murmuró, dirigiéndose al cuartito adyacente.

Un rato después, Draco estaba terminando de peinarse. El agua le había despejado la mente y se sentía un poco mejor. Su aspecto también había mejorado; salvo las oscuras marcas bajo sus ojos por la rápida perdida de peso (debido a que apenas si probó bocado en días), volvía a ser el apuesto chico de siempre. Forzó una fría sonrisa frente al espejo tal como lo hacía su madre, que decía que ante todo los Malfoy debían de guardar las apariencias. Por lo visto, era lo que Lucius y ella habían hecho, ya que a pesar de que fueron puestos al tanto de lo ocurrido ni siquiera se dignaron a mandarle un Howler para recriminarle su comportamiento. O tal vez estaban esperando a que volviera a casa para molerlo a golpes. En fin, el tiempo lo diría. De entrada, no podría contar con su padre para que le devolvieran su habitación privada, de eso estaba seguro. Así que se vería obligado a dormir con los imbéciles de Crabbe y Goyle. Al menos tendría a Blaise para calentar sus noches, eso era un punto a su favor. ¿Las salidas a Hogsmeade? Maldición, era algo que de verdad le iba a doler abandonar. Ya vería la forma de vengarse del vejete de Dumbledore, al igual que por lo del Quidditch. Aunque pensando positivamente, se ahorraría la humillación de que Potter siempre le ganara la snitch.

Y hablando de humillaciones, aún debía de considerar como estarían las cosas en la escuela después de todo lo que había pasado. Cuando bajó a las mazmorras por su equipaje el día que fue recluido en la torre, los Slytherins lo acribillaron a preguntas sobre lo sucedido, algunos felicitándolo por poner en ridículo a Harry, otros desconcertados por que dijo que lo había hechizado para que hiciera semejante cosa. No les cabía en la cabeza que lo hubiera querido ayudar echándose la culpa por completo. Draco no respondió nada y salió lo mas rápido que pudo, recibiendo a su paso comentarios despectivos y groseros por parte de las tres casas restantes. Pero después de todo era Draco Malfoy, estaba acostumbrado a los comentarios mal intencionados y ya inventaría una buena historia para congraciarse con los Slytherins; por otra parte, mandando al diablo a todos los demás, podría volver a la vida colegial como si nada. En realidad, le importaba una mierda la opinión de los demás, siempre había sido así.

Pero aún estaba el mas grande de sus problemas: Harry. En realidad lo único que le importaba era lo que pasaría entre ellos. Después de todos esos días y ahora pensándolo con la cabeza fría, Draco aún pensaba que sentía algo por el Gryffindor, pero estaba conciente de que era imposible de que pudiera llegar a algo con él. Aún así, se había hecho el propósito de al menos no quedar del todo mal con el Gryffindor, quería hablar y pedirle una disculpa. Al menos por él no quedaría. Así que después de verificar su aspecto y darse cuenta de que los pantalones negros y la camisa azul marino que se había puesto le quedaban estupendamente, salió de la habitación. Solo esperaba que Potter ya hubiera superado su etapa de ira, por que no deseaba discutir con él. Sabía que era mas fuerte que el moreno, pero tenía entendido que Harry sabía pelear al estilo muggle, cosa que él no había practicado mucho que digamos.

Draco salió de su habitación sigilosamente, viendo el pasillo por si había alguien ahí; pero solo se escuchaba el chisporroteo de las antorchas que pendían de la paredes. Faltaban dos horas para que alguno de los fantasmas fueran a hacer la ronda, y Snape llegaba siempre hasta el anochecer. Así que aún tenía tiempo para hablar con Harry... o Harry tenía tiempo para darle una paliza sin que nadie lo fuera a ayudar. Draco respiró hondo y caminó los pocos metros que lo separaban de la puerta del moreno.

-¿Potter?- preguntó en voz baja mientras daba unos golpecitos en la puerta. En el interior no se escuchaba nada. -¿Estas despierto?- inquirió de nuevo, esta vez un poco mas fuerte. El chico pegó un oído a la puerta, pero no se percibía el menor movimiento adentro; entonces tomó la manija y estaba a punto de girarla, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un par de manos lo arrastraron hacia el interior.

Harry lo arrojó hacia el piso con todas sus fuerzas y Draco rebotó contra las patas de la cama.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres, infeliz?!- gritó el Gryffindor. La habitación estaba aseada, pero Harry tenía tan mal talante como lo había tenido Draco una hora atrás. Parecía que los elfos pudieron limpiar los aposentos, mas no a su ocupante.

-¡Espera, espera!- gimió el rubio, protegiéndose de la lluvia de golpes que Harry le estaba propinando -¡Solo quería disculparme! ¡Deja de golpearme, joder!-

-¡Tu y una mierda! ¡Te voy a acabar, cabrón!-

-¡Diablos, ya cálmate imbecil!- gritó Draco, agarrando el pie de Harry y haciéndolo caer; inmediatamente se subió sobre él a horcajadas y lo sometió, apresándole las manos a lo lados del cuerpo. Vaya, después de todo no había sido tan difícil como pensaba.

-¡¿Cómo... como pudiste hacerme algo así?!- clamó Harry, tratando de liberarse –Eres un mal nacido, ¡Me arruinaste, maldita serpiente! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!-

Draco estaba jadeando pero no soltaba a Harry; era obvio que el rubio tenía mas fuerza que su oponente, pero las palabras que salían de su boca eran como duros golpes para él.

-Escúchame- musitó Draco, tratando de que no se notara cuanto lo afectaba lo dicho por Harry – Se que fui un pendejo, lo lamento en verdad, no se en que estaba pensando... ¿qué mas quieres que te diga? Tu... tu me gustas, en verdad me gustas, fue una estupidez lo que hice y se que no quieres saber nada de mi, pero no quiero que me odies... perdóname, ¿esta bien?-

Como respuesta Draco recibió un rodillazo en la espalda; aún así no soltó a Harry.

-¡Hay! ¡Coño, ya deja de pegarme!-

-¡Pues bájate de mi, bastardo! ¿Cómo quieres que te perdone? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dirá la gente cuando regresemos?-

-¿La gente? ¡Que le den a la gente! Todos se pueden ir al diablo, no eres monedita de oro para caerles bien a todos-

-Claro, saliendo de labios del señor antisocial, lo tomaré como un buen consejo- dijo Harry con muy malas pulgas – Para tu información habemos personas que tenemos amigos a quienes nos debemos. ¡Y ya suéltame de una jodida vez!-

-¡Que no! Mira, lo hecho hecho está, ya discúlpame, ¿OK? No quiero salir de aquí sabiendo que en cualquier momento me puedes lanzar una maldición por la espalda-

-No soy como tu, maldita rata traicionera- dijo Harry, revolviéndose bajo Draco. Este lo apretó mas fuerte entre sus piernas –¡Ah! ¡Me estas cortando la circulación, animal!-

-¡Que te calmes, carajo!- exclamó el Slytherin, sintiendo que sus fuerzas flaqueaban.-Por favor, por favor... ya no se que mas decirte...-

Harry vio con asombro como los ojos grises de Malfoy se humedecían, a pesar de que el rubio desvió la mirada tratando de ocultarse. Había pasado las dos últimas semanas imaginando horrendas venganzas contra el Slytherin, y ahora una reminiscencia de la atracción que sentía por él volvía cual inoportuna conciencia.

-¡Hay! Por todos los cielos, Malfoy, no hagas eso...- dijo Harry, sintiéndose muy fastidiado con toda la situación. Dejó de retorcerse y simplemente se quedó tumbado sobre el suelo, sintiendo el peso de Draco sobre su estómago; un vago recuerdo de lo bien que se había sentido entre los brazos del rubio llegó a su mente, pero en seguida lo desechó. Solo habían sido ilusiones que se fueron demasiado rápido al caño.

Draco sintió que Harry se soltaba y se quitó de encima de él, tumbándose cansadamente a su lado, viendo las gruesas vigas de piedra del techo. Giró la cabeza al lado contrario del Gryffindor; no quería que viera el par de lagrimas que involuntariamente habían salido de sus ojos. ¿Por qué demonios se había permitido algo así frente a Potter, siendo que ni siquiera a solas había derramado su líquido dolor? "Soy un pusilánime" pensó con amargura.

-Escucha...- susurró Harry cansinamente –Solo... solo vete, ¿de acuerdo? No te voy a hacer nada, solo quiero que me dejes en paz.-

-¿Me podrás perdonar algún día?- preguntó Draco en voz baja. Pero Harry se levantó y entró al cuarto de baño sin contestar, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Después de unos minutos, el Slytherin se convenció de que el muchacho no saldría y se marchó, sintiendo una desagradable sensación en el pecho.

Marzo, abril, mayo, junio. Vacaciones de verano y al regresar, el último año de los chicos en Hogwarts. Los meses siguientes al bochornoso incidente habían pasado muy lento para Harry, quien tuvo que aguantar toda clase de comentarios y burlas durante el resto del año escolar, después de dar miles de explicaciones infructuosas; pero todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, y al entrar de nuevo al colegio el suceso había sido finalmente archivado en el baúl de los recuerdos. Aunque era algo que las lenguas afiladas de la comunidad mágica nunca olvidarían del todo, por supuesto.

Draco no había corrido con tanta suerte. Algunos miembros de su casa lo despreciaron por haber tratado de ayudar a Potter cuando pudo haberlo hundido definitivamente; sus explicaciones parecieron no convencer a sus camaradas. Un día apareció con el cabello corto hasta los hombros, y los chismosos dijeron que sus detractores lo habían acorralado en un pasillo y le habían cercenado la mayor parte de su famosa cabellera rubia. No se sabía el por que Draco no usó un hechizo para devolver la longitud original a su pelo, pero tal vez era por temor a que sus "colegas" volvieran a hacerlo de nuevo. También se rumoraba que odiaba el tener que dormir con la bola de sucios y ruidosos energúmenos que eran sus compañeros de alcoba, y pasaba largas horas rondando el campo de quidditch, viendo con melancolía los entrenamientos. Y encima de todo, ahora ocupaba los días de visita a Hogsmeade encerrado en un abandonado rincón de la biblioteca.

Harry no había hablado con el rubio desde aquel ultimo día en la torre sur. No tenía ganas de que lo vieran en su compañía; lo último que quería era dar mas de que hablar. Draco había dejado de molestarlo, y ahora solo mandaba a Crabbe y Goyle a darles palizas de vez en cuando a algunos de primero. En opinión de Harry, aún seguía siendo el mismo imbecil de siempre, solo que sin todo el apoyo de antaño. Pero a pesar de todo, algunas noches aún recordaba con nostalgia los breves y candentes momentos que había compartido con el Slytherin. Y la larga charla que sostuvieron sobre Janis Joplin, y el entendimiento y el sentimiento que creció dentro de él en solo dos días...

Mediados de año escolar. Un enero frío como pocos, con todos los alumnos envueltos en gruesas capas y bufandas. Harry se despidió de sus amigos en la puerta del castillo; había ido varias veces a Hogsmeade a pesar de la restricción que le había impuesto Dumbledore (bendito mapa del Merodeador), pero en esa ocasión no se sentía con ánimos para transgredir las reglas. Se sentía inexplicablemente solitario ahora que Ron y Hermione se habían hecho novios, y no quiso salir de la escuela. Un difuminado sentido de responsabilidad le hizo ir a la vacía biblioteca para terminar un trabajo sobre la fisiología de los boggarts, y sin mucho ánimo se sentó en una mesa de la esquina mas alejada, poniendo frente a si un altero de libros que lo escondían de la vista. Podía ver desde la ventana la incipiente nevada que caía sobre los terrenos del colegio, y su cerebro se puso a divagar sobre el por que se sentía tan solo. Tenía la cara apoyada sobre una mano y sentía que el sueño se estaba apoderando de él, cuando escuchó unos ligeros pasos cerca de él. Se asomó un poco sobre los libros y vio a Draco caminando con su sinuosidad habitual; iba con la vista clavada en un viejo tomo y tropezó con el carrito de los pergaminos, pero solo se limitó a maldecir en voz baja mientras pateaba el cacharro, y no levantó la cara mas de un segundo. No había visto al otro chico; un momento después, se internó entre los pasillos.

No supo por que lo hizo, pero Harry se apresuró a seguir en silencio al Slytherin. Este iba tarareando una canción de The Doors mientras continuaba leyendo el libro, y se encaminó al extremo mas alejado de la biblioteca, uno donde casi nadie iba por que estaba lleno de libros que no eran requeridos para ninguna materia. Draco llegó a una polvorienta esquina y se agachó, sacando una losa mediana del suelo; acto seguido, sustrajo un pequeño baúl de madera recamado de metales. El rubio miró a su alrededor, y Harry apenas alcanzó a ocultarse detrás de un librero. Después abrió el cofre y murmuró unas palabras, dándole unos golpecitos con su varita a la pequeña entrada que se agrandó mágicamente. Draco volvió a meter el cofre al agujero y susurró otras palabras. Finalmente, tomó su libro y bajó lo que parecían ser unas escaleras, desapareciendo de la vista.

Harry estaba oculto detrás de un estante, pero a través de una rendija entre los libros alcanzó a ver todo. ¿A dónde demonios se había ido Malfoy? De inmediato recordó el baúl en donde Barty Crouch Jr. había encerrado a Ojoloco durante cuarto año. Parecía ser el mismo hechizo expansor, pero no se imaginaba que tenía el rubio en aquel cofre. Después de pensarlo unos minutos, el chico se decidió y fue hacia el lugar donde Draco había descendido. Parecía no haber nada; la piedra que el rubio había sacado estaba medio oculta detrás de un anaquel, y el piso lucía normal. Harry apoyó con cuidado el pie en medio de la aparente losa, y se hundió como si de agua se tratara. El hueco seguía estando ahí, pero una ingeniosa ilusión hacia parecer que todo seguía uniforme. Harry siguió metiendo el pie hasta que dio con algo sólido, y con cuidado, fue bajando hasta que su cabeza estuvo dentro del piso. Debajo de la ilusión y dentro del baúl estaban unas pequeñas escaleras de piedra, que iban hacia una puerta de madera que estaba abierta. Por fuera no se podía oír nada, pero una vez dentro se escuchaba la canción de Light my Fire de The Doors a un alto volumen. La música salía de adentro de la habitación, y Harry se acercó silenciosamente a la puerta. Espiando desde el umbral, pudo ver a Draco de espaldas a él, sacando unos libros de un estante y lanzándolos a la cama mientras cantaba a voz de cuello y hacía un intento de baile sensual. El Gryffindor no supo si partirse de risa o asombrarse ante todo aquello; Draco Malfoy, en medio de una secreta habitación obviamente muggle, cantando y bailando como si fuera Jim Morrison, vestido con unos viejos pantalones castaños de piel y una amplia camisa con estampado de rayitas. El Gryffindor tuvo la tentación de pellizcarse para ver si no estaba soñando.

De repente, la canción terminó y Draco se dio la vuelta para cambiar el disco. Se congeló a mitad del paso al ver el asombrado rostro de Harry en el quicio de la puerta, viéndolo con una mezcla de burla y desconcierto en sus maravillosos ojos verdes.

-¿Qué... como.. como llegaste aquí?- preguntó Draco palideciendo visiblemente. Pero Harry no pudo mas y se empezó a carcajear, aferrándose al marco de la puerta para no revolcarse en el piso con la risa loca que le había entrado. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas mientras la cara de Draco pasaba del desconcierto al coraje.

-¡Cállate! ¡Vete a burlar de tu abuela, tarado! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!- exclamó el rubio, abalanzándose contra Harry. El chico lo esquivó y entró en la habitación, tratando de contener la risa pero fracasando categóricamente. El rostro del rubio era todo un poema.

-¿Pero que... ja, ja, ja... que es todo esto, Malfoy?- preguntó Harry, tomando una camisa con un estampado de enormes flores de un perchero. Draco trató de quitársela pero el Gryffindor se volvió a escabullir, y saltando sobre la cama fue hacia el otro lado del cuarto –Seguro que este es tu secreto mejor guardado, ¿no es así? Ja, ja, ja, ¡no puedo imaginar la cara de Lucius si descubriera todo esto!- dijo el Gryffindor, abriendo un armario y revisando el interior.

Draco estaba furioso. Buscó su varita entre el desbarajuste que era su cama, y cuando por fin la encontró le lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor a Harry. Desgraciadamente el Gryffindor lo desvió con destreza gracias a un _protego_.

_-¡Accio varita!- _dijo Harry aún con la risita tonta, y desarmó a Draco con una pasmosa facilidad. –Ya, ya Malfoy, no te enojes... es solo que en verdad esto era lo último que podría haber esperado de ti, je, je... ven, siéntate y cuéntame como es que hiciste este lugar- El muchacho se sentó en la cama y les dio unos golpecitos al colchón junto a él, invitando a Draco.

-¡Púdrete! ¡Largo de aquí!- dijo el Slytherin sin perder su ceño fruncido.

-Oh, vamos, no seas así... ¡hip!... Yo te perdoné por la jugarreta que me hiciste hace unos meses, ¿recuerdas? ¡hip! Me debes una, así que ven acá y no te molestes conmigo, ¡hip! ¡Ah, maldita sea! Me dio hipo con la risa... y no recuerdo el encantamiento para quitármelo...-

-¿Entonces ya me perdonaste?- preguntó Draco esperanzado, olvidándose por completo de su enojo. Había pasado los últimos meses añorando a Harry mas que a nada en el mundo, pero sin el suficiente valor como para buscarlo. Creía que el chico aún lo detestaba, y lo que acababa de decirle fue un rayo de esperanza para su alma, patética e inexplicablemente enamorada del ojiverde.

-¡Hip! Claro que si, eres un maldito pero no puedo vivir para siempre sumergido en el ácido por tu... ¡hip! por tu culpa- dijo Harry, apuntándose con su varita y probando algunos hechizos que no funcionaron -¡Hip! Demonios...-

Draco se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Estaba pasmado, feliz, confundido, todo al mismo tiempo; y la visión del chico con hipo a su lado era lo mas hermoso que había visto alguna vez. El rubio sonrió y se levantó para servir un vaso con agua; se lo ofreció a Harry y este bebió unos sorbos, aguantando la respiración.

-¿Estas mejor?- preguntó sentándose de nuevo a su lado.

-Si... cof, cof... ejem... si, ya pasó... je, je, aún no entiendo que haces con un lugar como este...-

-Oh, ya deja de mofarte de una buena vez, ¿quieres?- dijo Draco con gesto enfadado.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Pero cuéntame de donde sacaste todo esto-

-Es una larga historia, Potter...- dijo el Slytherin, paseando la vista por aquel lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos.

¡Hola a todas! :D ¿Qué tal? Uff! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que es el penúltimo de la serie. Como ven, el tiempo lo cura todo (o al menos lo difumina), incluso las ofensas graves como las que recibió Harry. Finalmente este cuento tiene un poco de angst, romance y humor, así que hay esta! Ya veremos si los chicos por fin llegan a algo en el ultimo episodio :)

Ahora, la respuesta a sus amables reviews:

-Dew: ¡Hola! Bueno, aquí se puede ver que Dumbledore no le creyó a Draco (y es que este señor lo sabe todo, je, je). Por lo visto, a Draco se le olvidó que Harry puede luchar contra la maldición _Imperius_. Gracias por tu review!

-Nima jaganashi: ¿Mala? Si, un poco, je, je - Y es que siempre hago sufrir un poco a estos chicos, pero ya vez! Al menos Harry termina por perdonar lo que Draco le hizo. Aunque eso si, ninguno de los dos sale librado del todo :P Es como la vida real, chica! Je, je. Mil gracias por tu review y que bueno que te haya gustado la historia :)

-Asosa76: ¿Qué tal? Bueno, que conste que Draco si sufrió y las consecuencias de sus actos le siguen hasta mucho tiempo después :P Si, no podía librarse de todos los cargos tan fácilmente, je, je - Que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por el review! :D

-Maggie: Pues si chica, Draco trató de enderezar un poco las cosas después de lo que hizo (que no le haya funcionado es otra cosa, je, je). Pero ya vez, finalmente Harry lo dejo pasar y ahora tiene con que chantajear al rubio si le hace otra cosa mala, ja, ja, ja. Besos y gracias por tus comentarios.

-Gab: ¿Se te perdió la foto de Tom Felton? :( Si quieres te la mando de nuevo, solo avisame, ¿OK? Que bueno que te gustó el cap, gracias por tu review!! :D

-Verotto: Que bueno que te esta gustando este fic! - Me hace mucha ilusión recibir sus reviews, aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo que espero que te guste tanto como los otros :) Muchos besos y gracias!

-Murtilla: Si, pobre Draco, se quedó traumado con la muerte de la loca de su novia :P Por eso le remordió la conciencia e hizo lo que hizo. Y Harry no le siguió el juego en el momento, pero finalmente dejó de lado su coraje. Aunque falta ver si va a caer en las redes amorosas del rubio, je, je. Respuesta en el próximo capitulo! Gracias!!

-Vanesa C: ¡Hola chica! Que bien que te guste el fic, lamentablemente ya se acaba en el siguiente capitulo, pero igual y seguiré escribiendo mas Harry/Draco (que son mi pareja favorita, je, je :) Mil gracias por visitar mi página, en verdad aprecio mucho sus comentarios tanto allá como aquí. Te mando muchos besos y nos vemos en el próximo :)

-Maryam: ¿Qué tal? Gracias por tu review, si! Dumbledore salvó a Draco de Azkaban (no podía dejar que el chico que hace interesante el colegio se fuera, ¿o si? Je, je) y Harry finalmente perdonó al rubio :) Créeme, yo soy igual que tu, me gustan los finales felices - Aunque no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, mis pobres personajes de cualquier forma terminan arruinados, o exiliados, o rechazados :P Nada es perfecto, damn :( Veo que eres de la Orden Severusiana, fijate que estoy pensando en hacer un Harry/Severus, ¿cómo vez? A ver si me sale, nunca he escrito sobre esta parejita, pero me he quedado encantada con las traducciones de Alima21, je, je :) (léanlas, son buenísimas!!)

-Paola: Jo, pues a Harry le paso por la cabeza la posibilidad de que Draco lo quiso ayudar echándose la culpa, pero no lo perdonó hasta muuucho después :P Ahora hay que ver si si terminan juntos, quien sabe, je, je - Gracias por tu review y nos vemos en la próxima!!

-Ayesha: En este episodio queda complacida su majestad :D ¿Te imaginas a Draco imitando a Jim Morrison? Ja, ja, ja, lo se, no pude evitar escribir esa secuencia :) Ahora te toca ronronear, he! Je, je. Ya extraño leer algo tuyo, ¿slashfiction ya esta de nuevo en funcionamiento? Ah! Y please!! Enojate para que vuelvas a escribir algo del Diario de Snape, que es de mis favoritos!! - Muchos besos y estamos en contacto!!

-Conacha: Gracias por tus comentarios, sip! Draco es lindo (o al menos a mi me gusta imaginármelo así, je, je), pero también es un patán... ahhh! Que combinación, ja, ja, ja. Saludos!! :D

-Ali: ¡¡Hola amiga!! ¿Qué onda? Uff, tengo un montón de cosas que contarte, al rato te escribo - Ya empecé a leer todas las traducciones de Maria y tuyas, hay! Por fin tengo internet en casa!!! Jo, estoy muy contenta :) Muchas gracias por apoyar este fic, ya casi se acaba pero te tengo una sorpresita: Mi próxima historia será un Harry/Severus, en honor a el maravilloso Wanted :D ¿Qué te parece? Espero que te agrade la idea, ya lo he estado pensando y solo me falta redactarlo. Besos y estamos en contacto :)

OK, eso es todo. Como mencioné arriba, este es el penúltimo capitulo. Lamento haberme tardado tanto en publicar, pero ahora que finalmente tengo internet en mi casa, mi computadora hizo caput y valió gorro todos mis archivos de word :( Así que tuve que volver a escribir todo. Ojala y les haya gustado de cualquier forma :) Les agradezco de antemano sus comentarios, ya saben que para cualquier duda pueden escribirme. También pueden visitar mi página, la dirección está en mi perfil. Próximamente también voy a abrir un journal, me encantaría que lo visitaran :) Gracias!!! Ahora, algo importante:

Nota: Una amiga me dijo que hay alguien que usa mi nick (lanthirl) y parece que esta enviando mails a mi nombre desde otra cuenta de correo. ¡¡ESA NO SOY YO!! Yo solo escribo desde el mail de lanthir (guión bajo) l (arroba) hotmail.com o lanthir (guión bajo) l (arroba) yahoo.com No tengo otras cuentas que no sean esas, así que porfas! No se dejen engañar, no se que se trae esta persona, pero si les llega algún mensaje de ella, no es de mi parte, ¿OK? ¡Aguas!

Gracias y estamos en contacto!

**Lanthir**


	8. Take another little bit of my heart

Sobre Janis Joplin y el amor inesperado 

_Capitulo 8: Have another little piece of my heart_

Draco le contó a Harry la historia de aquel lugar y el como después de perder sus aposentos privados se había visto obligado a trasladar el baúl mágico a la biblioteca, pues no quería que alguno de sus compañeros descubriera su secreto. El rubio soportó un rato mas de risitas tontas de parte del Gryffindor, pero finalmente Harry se tomó en serio el asunto y pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando plácidamente y compartiendo aquella música que los había unido. De nuevo aquel raro sentimiento de simpatía volvía a resurgir entre ambos muchachos tan inusitadamente como la primera vez, como un bálsamo que sanara las viejas heridas y difuminara las rencillas. Sin embargo y a pesar de que no se mencionó, todo lo que habían pasado la última vez había tenido un peso en ellos.  Draco estaba tremendamente tentado a hablar, pero la actitud de Harry, amistosa pero a pesar de todo cerrada, se lo impedía. Era claro que el Gryffindor no deseaba siquiera que se mencionara lo que alguna vez hubo entre ambos, y Draco no se lo podía reprochar. Así que uno y otro permanecieron sin atreverse a decir nada mas allá de lo superficial; varias horas después el moreno se estiró en el sillón donde estaba acostado.

-Esta anocheciendo... supongo que Ron y Hermione ya han de haber regresado de Hogsmeade y se preguntan en donde estoy- dijo consultando su reloj. Draco estaba despatarrado en la cama fumando un cigarrillo, y vio a Harry con sorna.

-No todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor, Potter. La sangre suci... Granger y Weasley deben de estar escondidos en algún armario en estos momentos, y seguramente en lo último que están pensando es en ti. A menos que tengan alguna extraña fantasía de tríos o algo así.-

-Ja, ja, que gracioso- contestó Harry sarcásticamente – De cualquier forma me voy. Ha sido... - El muchacho se quedó un momento en silencio, sintiendo de repente un hoyo en el pecho, como si algo quedara por decir. Pero no... eso era lo mas lejos que iba a llegar con Malfoy, por mucho que aún lo añorara. No se quería arriesgar a nada mas. Suspiró imperceptiblemente y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Draco se levantó de un salto.

-Harry...- dijo con un tono de urgencia que no le gustó nada. El Gryffindor se detuvo y con la mano aún en la manija volteó a verlo, con esos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de incertidumbre. Malfoy quería decirle algo, pero las palabras se negaron a salir de sus labios. Su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente, mientras escuchaba que su propia voz musitaba un tembloroso y vacío "_Adiós_".

El delicado rostro de Harry mostró una profunda tristeza por una fracción de segundo, antes de inclinar la cabeza con cortesía y salir rápidamente de aquel lugar. Sus pasos apresurados resonaron por la escalera, y Draco golpeó la pared con el puño, maldiciéndose a si mismo por ser tan estúpido.

Por su parte, Harry prácticamente voló hasta su sala común y deseó darse de topes contra el muro. Pero había hecho lo mas sensato y sabía que todo aquello pasaría. Todo pasaría tarde o temprano...

El tiempo pasó de hecho, llevándose el último año de los chicos en Hogwarts y separando sus caminos sin que ellos hubieran tenido la oportunidad de volver a hablar.

Draco se unió a los negocios familiares y resultó ser sorprendentemente hábil en el arte de aumentar la fortuna Malfoy, volviéndose tan feroz y temido en el mundo de los negocios mágicos como lo fue alguna vez en el colegio. Y tan legendaria era su maestría para el dinero como su habilidad para llevarse a la cama a cualquiera en quien posara sus grises ojos. Sin embargo, pasaban los años y Draco seguía sin muestras de establecerse y tener descendencia, tal como lo marcaban las leyes no escritas de la familia Malfoy. El chico llegó a los 21 años sin tener mas que una larga lista de relaciones pasajeras, tanto mujeres como hombres, pero sin nada que durara mas allá de un par de semanas. El atractivo heredero se volvió blanco de los cotilleos de la revista Corazón de Bruja, quienes especulaban sobre quien sería la afortunada que terminaría atrapando al esquivo Malfoy y a sus millones.

Pero todo esto acabó un par de meses antes de que Draco cumpliera 22 años. Una mala inversión, un movimiento erróneo en las finanzas y el capital Malfoy se fue a pique. A pesar de que fue una decisión conjunta, Lucius culpó de todo a Draco y lo desterró de la familia, dejándolo solo con una pequeña cantidad que había heredado de Narcisa, muerta dos años atrás. El chico, al verse excluido del circulo donde se había movido durante todo ese tiempo, se fue del país y desde entonces nadie sabía donde se hallaba. El escándalo del desfalco en las arcas de los Malfoy tuvo su apogeo y finalmente su desplome, y un tiempo después pasó a ser noticia vieja.

Harry se enteró de todo esto a través de las páginas de los periódicos y tabloides del mundo mágico. Después de Hogwarts había abierto una tienda de artículos para el quidditch en Hogsmeade, donde vendía los productos que manufacturaba en el pequeño taller que él y Ron tenían. Habían desarrollado una nueva escoba que estaba teniendo gran aceptación por parte del público, y el equipo nacional de quidditch se mostraba muy interesado en usarlas para los cercanos mundiales, lo que sin duda les traería gran popularidad y ventas.

Harry llevaba una vida desahogada y sin complicaciones; sin embargo, era conciente del vacío que tenía en otros aspectos. A pesar de su popularidad con las mujeres y algunos hombres, nunca había tenido una relación estable. La persona con la que mas había durado había sido Ginny, pero después de unos meses decidieron separarse y quedaron como buenos amigos; ahora ella salía con otro chico e iba a ser la madrina en la boda de Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban comprometidos desde que salieron del colegio. A pesar de todo, Harry no parecía demasiado preocupado por su escasa vida sentimental; sin embargo, leía con avidez todo lo que se refiriera a Draco, a quien no había vuelto a ver después de Hogwarts. Sus amigos se daban cuenta de esto, principalmente la perspicaz Hermione, pero cuando le preguntó sobre el asunto, Harry se hizo el desentendido y no dijo nada.  En realidad le había dolido la suerte con la que había corrido el rubio y se sentía preocupado por él. Habían pasado tantos años y aún no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, y por que no decirlo, de su corazón...

Los Mundiales de quidditch se acercaban y Harry se encontraba en Paris negociando con la selección del país; la escoba que Ron y él habían creado ya había sido seleccionada por la mayoría de los equipos profesionales y solo faltaban los franceses, algo renuentes a abandonar la vieja Saeta de Fuego.  Harry había pasado la mayor parte del día en un abarrotado café, tratando de hacerse entender con su deficiente francés con unos tipos que le doblaban la estatura y parloteaban sin cesar sobre si tomar o no la nueva escoba. Finalmente y para alivio de Harry, el equipo aceptó la propuesta y el trato quedó cerrado. Se despidió de ellos y salió a las heladas calles, protegiéndose de la nevada que caía en aquel enero tormentoso. Necesitaba despejarse un poco después de la pesada negociación, así que caminó durante un buen rato hasta el hotel muggle donde se hospedaba. Estaba muy feliz por el triunfo que se había anotado y decidió salir a divertirse; le habían dicho que la vida nocturna de Paris era de lo mejor, y tal vez tendría suerte y podría ligar con algún o alguna francesita que le enseñara un par de cosas. Así que después de descansar un rato, se duchó y se vistió con un pantalón tostado a juego con una camisa blanca y una fina cazadora de piel café. Se observó en el espejo y trató en vano de ordenar su cabello azabache; aunque según la moda actual, se veía bastante encantador así. Sonrió y el reflejo le mostró a un atractivo joven de 22 años, ágil y delgado, con el rostro delicado y unos ojos verdes que habían robado mas de un corazón.

_"No había notado lo verdes que son tus ojos"_

La frase le llegó de improviso, y por un momento no supo de donde había salido. Pero un segundo después lo recordó: fue lo que Draco le había dicho en el Salón de los Trofeos seis años atrás, la primera vez que trató de seducirlo, cuando empezó todo aquel asunto que se había quedado grabado a fuego en su corazón. Harry se encontró viendo su propia expresión de tristeza en el espejo cuando el cúmulo de recuerdos se le vino encima, aunque en realidad era algo que nunca se alejaba demasiado de él.

_"Olvídalo ya" _se dijo por milésima vez y salió rumbo a una discoteca que le había recomendado el botones del hotel.

_Theatré. _El nombre de la disco era la descripción misma del lugar; la bodega donde se hallaba estaba decorada como si de un antiguo teatro se tratara, con finos cortinados de terciopelo rojo sobre las paredes artesonadas y los privados como si fueran palcos de teatro. La pista central estaba rebosante de jóvenes que bailaban al ritmo de la pulsante música _dance_, mientras los meseros, que vestían al estilo del siglo XVIII, se afanaban en hacer correr el alcohol por las cálidas gargantas. Las luces intermitentes alumbraban todo el conjunto, produciendo una extraña mezcla entre lo antiguo y lo nuevo que a Harry le pareció encantador. Sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió a la pista y se puso a bailar sin inhibiciones; aunque no era muy dado a ese tipo de lugares y mucho menos a bailar, sabía que nadie ahí lo conocía y eso ciertamente le daba confianza.

El tiempo voló entre el mar de jóvenes que desfilaron por los brazos de Harry, quien se sentía exultante y a la expectativa al mismo tiempo, como si supiera que algo grande iba a pasar en aquel lugar; pero su razón le decía que solo se trataba de la copa de mas que se había tomado. Ahora se encontraba bailando cadenciosamente con una hermosa chica trigueña a la que no le entendía ni media palabra, pues hablaba algo que a Harry le pareció alemán. Pero eso era lo de menos, pues la muchacha se veía dispuesta a todo y el Gryffindor se empezaba a excitar bastante con ella; más tarde se dirigieron a uno de los palcos y después de una sesión de apasionados besos, la chica le dio a entender de que iba al baño y regresaba en un momento. Harry sonrió y se quedó tomando otra copa de vino mientras veía a la gente que bailaba en el piso de abajo. En cuanto la muchacha volviera la llevaría a su hotel y a gozar de la noche.

Pero el chico vio algo que lo dejó congelado por un momento. Allá abajo, entre la multitud de cuerpos que se movían al compás de la música, vio a alguien que parecía resaltar por entre todos. Un pálido joven con una extraordinaria melena larga y platinada atada en una coleta, un hermoso muchacho con un rostro de facciones delicadas que habían cambiado muy poco a pesar del tiempo. Un chico que iba vestido con un elegante atuendo negro que enmarcaba su esbelto cuerpo, que bailaba al ritmo de la música con todos y con nadie en especial. Harry sintió un escalofrío y soltó la copa que tenía en la mano, lanzándose hacia la barandilla y parpadeando varias veces, no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos; pero cuando una deslumbradora luz dorada baño el lugar y el chico rubio alzó sus brazos y su rostro hacia arriba, asombrado por el efecto de la luz y mostrando una radiante sonrisa, Harry no tuvo mas dudas: estaba viendo a Draco Malfoy, allí, en la discoteca parisina muggle.

Draco no lo había visto y siguió bailando cuando la luz dorada desapareció y volvieron los flashes intermitentes; Harry se quedó petrificado, recordando todo y sintiendo mucho y sin saber que hacer. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, se había levantado del asiento y había salido del palco, echando a correr hacia el piso de abajo.

Harry bajó los escalones de tres en tres, se tropezó y rodó el ultimo tramo de escaleras; pero no pasó ni un segundo cuando ya estaba de pie de nuevo y siguió corriendo hacia la pista. Desde ahí no podía ver a Draco y se maldijo por no ser mas alto; así que se internó entre la multitud y se dirigió al centro donde recordaba haber visto al rubio. Se abrió paso a empujones, viendo hacia todas partes, escuchando varios insultos (que era de lo poco que conocía en francés) y esquivando algún ocasional golpe cuando se apoyaba en los hombros de las personas para saltar y ver a su alrededor. Hasta que finalmente lo encontró: Draco estaba de espaldas a él, con su largo cabello rubio ondeando en su espalda al compás de sus movimientos, mientras bailaba alegremente con los que estaban a su alrededor. Harry se quedó parado sin moverse hasta que la gente lo empujó involuntariamente hacia Draco y quedó pegado a su espalda, con el sedoso pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. El Slytherin no volteó cuando Harry empezó a bailar acompañando sus movimientos, tan abarrotado estaba el lugar.

El moreno sentía esa sensación exultante haciendo erupción en su pecho. Al diablo las precauciones y recuerdos de malos momentos pasados, que por eso se había quedado seis años deseando al hombre que ahora estaba frente a él. Esta vez no dejaría que Draco se alejara, no importando que; así que apoyó su cabeza en la espalda del rubio y pasó sus brazos por su cintura mientras seguía bailando. Draco pareció reaccionar por fin y se dio la vuelta algo sobresaltado. Su expresión al ver a Harry fue de total y absoluta sorpresa.

-¡¿Harry?!- gritó, saliendo del shock y sonriendo mientras abrazaba con extrema fuerza al moreno, casi partiéndole las costillas.

-Draco... ouch, a mi también me da gusto verte- rió Harry, medio sofocado por los brazos del rubio.

-Pero... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó, haciéndose oír por encima del volumen ensordecedor de la música.

-Estoy por negocios, no puedo creer que te encontrara después de todo este tiempo, yo... maldición, ¿podemos ir a otro lado? Aquí no se puede hablar- dijo el moreno. Draco asintió y lo tomó de la mano, casi arrastrándolo entre la gente.

Unos minutos después estaban en el último piso del edificio, en una pequeña y acogedora habitación con una chimenea chispeante y muebles antiguos. Tenía todo el estilo de los 60´s y una curiosa mezcla entre lo mágico y lo muggle. También poseía un pequeño balcón de hierro forjado con vista hacia el río. El ruido de la disco llegaba amortiguado y la ciudad se veía apacible y tranquila bajo su capa de blanca nieve.

-¿Y este lugar?- preguntó Harry, aceptando la copa que Draco le dio.

-Es mío. No es muy grande, pero tiene estilo, ¿no crees?- contestó el rubio haciendo una perfecta imitación de su vieja sonrisa arrogante – Vivo aquí desde que me fui de Inglaterra. La discoteca también es de mi propiedad, es mi nuevo negocio.-

-Es genial, me alegro que te esté yendo bien. Estaba preocupado por ti, todo este tiempo sin vernos, y supe a través del periódico lo que pasó entre Lucius y tu...-

Draco frunció los labios e hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

-Es un imbecil. No fue enteramente mi culpa todo aquel lío. Pero no quiero hablar de eso, Harry. Quiero que me cuentes que ha sido de ti, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos-

Así que Harry le habló al rubio de su nueva vida, y Draco a su vez le contó como había ido a parar al mundo muggle. Dijo que el dinero que Narcisa le había dejado era poco, pero el cambio de galeones a libras era bastante favorable, así que no tuvo mas remedio que empezar a vivir al estilo muggle si es que quería volver a amasar un capital. Pero como no estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando los constantes asedios del Profeta y el Corazón de Bruja, decidió irse del país. Se mudó a Francia y se las arregló para establecer la discoteca, que de un año para acá se había convertido en una mina de oro, con lo que Draco estaba prosperando bastante bien.

-Ahora bajo a bailar un rato todas las noches- finalizó el Slytherin, y agregó con una sonrisita engreída –Se que muchos de los clientes solo vienen a verme, y no me les puedo negar. Nunca pensé que iba a terminar viviendo con muggles, pero ya vez, a todo se acostumbra el ser humano... -

-Je, je, veo que no has cambiado, Malfoy- rió Harry.

-No te creas, Potter. Eso no es del todo cierto- dijo Draco, poniéndose un poco serio. Ambos se observaron por unos momentos, como sopesando todo lo que habían pasado y como esos sinuosos caminos los habían llevado a ese punto, a volver a reencontrarse.

Draco vio la mano de Harry de repente.

-No traes sortija. ¿Estas casado?-

El corazón del muchacho dio un vuelco y sintió como la sangre se arrebolaba en sus mejillas involuntariamente.

-No...- susurró. Sus manos juguetearon nerviosas con la copa y terminó por ponerla en la mesita de centro. -¿Y tu?- preguntó tratando de parecer casual.

Draco dio una ultima calada a su cigarro antes de aplastarlo en el cenicero y beber un sorbo de vino.

-Tampoco- El rubio carraspeó un poco y dirigió la vista hacia la ventana, observando la nieve que se acumulaba en el balcón. –Yo... no he tenido nada estable desde hace años. No he podido... olvidar a alguien de mi pasado y las cosas simplemente no funcionaban con las personas nuevas. Ahora lo he dejado por la paz. Es dificil de explicar.-

Draco calló y un reflexivo silencio se extendió entre ambos. El rubio miraba sin ver hacia la ventana, hundido en sus pensamientos, hasta que bajó la vista con expresión derrotada. Resopló ligeramente y prendió otro cigarro; se puso de pie y se dirigió al balcón, dandole la espalda a Harry.

-No he podido dejar de pensar en ti todos estos años, Draco.- dijo el moreno de repente. No sabía de donde había surgido aquel instante de imperiosa sinceridad, pero Harry lo dijo casi sin darse cuenta. Ahora estaba hecho y si ese alguien de quien hablaba Draco no era él, estaba perdido. No creía poder soportar el haber encontrado a Malfoy despues de todo ese tiempo para volver a perderlo de nuevo.

El rubio cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró levemente, dejando su copa en la baranda del balcón. Después se acercó y se arrodilló frente a Harry, que se había quedado muy rígido en el sillón.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado esto, Harry- dijo en voz baja y cargada de emoción, tomando las manos del otro entre las suyas y apretándolas con fuerza –Cada día he esperado que estuvieras aquí diciéndome lo que acabas de decirme, pues es lo mismo que yo he sentido durante años-

Harry sintió que sus ojos se humedecían y rompió a reír, sintiéndose tonta y completamente aliviado, mientras Draco también reía y lo estrechaba y sus labios se unían en un largamente esperado beso mas dulce que la miel.

Los corazones jubilosos se unían a los cuerpos que se abrazaban con fuerza, disfrutando de una dicha increíble que se arremolinaba en sus pechos y que los hacía decir palabras de reconocimiento, lo siento, te quiero, nunca debí haberte dejado ir... Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, los némesis durante los años de colegio, unidos finalmente después de tantos años y a pesar de la distancia. Los muchachos no podían creer como se habían dado las cosas y no cabían en si de alegría, abrazándose y hablando de lo rara que era la fuerza del destino.

Amor. Y el amor siempre conlleva pasión, y este fue un sentimiento que creció rápidamente entre Harry y Draco al tener al ser tan largamente anhelado finalmente entre los brazos. Los muchachos se encontraron besándose deliciosamente después de un par de horas de charlar; un rato después estaban chocando contra los muebles en su apasionado abrazo, hasta que llegaron a la habitación, que era casi la misma que años atrás Draco tenía oculta en el baúl. Ambos cayeron sobre la suave cama mientras se acariciaban apasionadamente.

-Draco, Draco, espera... Draco, espera- musitó Harry de repente, tratando de levantarse.

-No, no Harry, no me digas esto- dijo Draco algo agitado, mientras besaba ávidamente el cuello del otro chico –En verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo, no sabes cuanto he esperado por esto, no puedo parar...-

-No, en serio- rió Harry levantándose por fin y sacando de su espalda varias cajas de discos compactos que estaban sobre el colchón. Después vio a Draco divertido. Eran discos de Janis Joplin.

-Te juro que no lo planee- dijo el rubio con su mejor sonrisa inocente. Se levantó y unos momentos después la voz de Janis sonaba quedamente desde el estéreo. _Maybe_.

-Muy conveniente, Malfoy- rió Harry tumbado en la cama. Su cabello y sus ropas revueltas, y ese dulce tono sonrosado en sus mejillas eran la imagen misma de la perfección para Draco, que lo observó con ternura y deseo.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí- murmuró el rubio recostándose al lado de Harry. Acarició su rostro y sus hombros como si lo estuviera reconociendo una vez mas. Le parecía increíble que por fin Harry estuviera con él, y agradeció mentalmente que aquel hermoso e increíble muchacho hubiera tenido el corazón para perdonarlo por todos sus errores pasados, y se dijo a si mismo que de ahora en adelante se dedicaría a cuidarlo y amarlo para el resto de sus días.

Draco bajó hasta los labios de Harry y los besó primero con delicadeza, profundizando después el contacto mientras estrechaba aquel esbelto cuerpo contra él, un cuerpo como plumas de ángel con esencia de azúcar.  Harry se dejó hacer, exponiendo su cuello para que aquella obra de arte rubia bajara por él con sus delgados y seductores labios. Seductor, si, eso era Draco Malfoy desde el día que lo había conocido, un demonio seductor que lo había llevado al infierno y ahora lo transportaba al paraíso con las caricias expertas que le prodigaba con sus delicadas y blancas manos. Manos que ahora abrían uno a uno los botones de su camisa dejando expuesto su pecho ligeramente tostado por el sol.

Draco besó cada centímetro de dulce y perfumada piel, disfrutando los suspiros que arrancaba al chico de ojos verdes que se retorcía bajo él. La mano de Harry acariciaba su cabello, y una ronca petición se escuchó en la habitación a media luz.

-Draco, suéltate el cabello, por favor, es tan hermoso...-

El chico sonrió sintiendo una chispa de vanidad en su corazón, y sentándose a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Harry, liberó la larga melena rubia que lo caracterizaba. Harry lo vio con apetencia y se incorporó para atrapar sus labios tentadores. Draco sintió la presión de la erección de Harry contra la suya propia y el fuego se extendió por su ser. Terminó de liberar al otro chico de la blanca camisa de seda y la arrojó al suelo; el mismo destino sufrieron el resto de las prendas del moreno, dejandolo totalmente desnudo, con su esbelto y atractivo cuerpo juvenil sobre las mantas. Harry se inclinó un poco hacia atrás apoyándose en sus brazos mientras veía a Draco sacándose el fino suéter negro. El moreno aprovechó para alzar las caderas y presionar su palpitante dureza contra la del rubio, quien gimió con la mas pura expresión de placer en sus finos rasgos. Harry no soportó mas y con un rápido movimiento tumbó a Draco en la cama y se colocó sobre él, entre sus piernas.

-Vaya vaya, mira que ágil eres- dijo Draco mientras sus sonrosados pezones eran succionados por la diestra boca del Gryffindor. Sintió el calor en su torso que bajaba para concentrarse en su pene, que clamaba por liberarse de los ajustados pantalones. Gimió cuando Harry pareció leer su mente y con rápidos movimientos eliminó su cinturón y abrió su cremallera.

El ojiverde introdujo la mano por debajo de la ropa interior de Draco y masajeó su dureza, provocando que el rubio arqueara la espalda como un gato y un delicioso suspiro escapara de sus labios.

-Dime, Draco, ¿te gusta así, o tal vez prefieres...?- susurró al oído del Slytherin mientras bajaba y terminando de quitar las prendas de su amante, lamía provocadoramente su erección.

-Oh, Harry... Harry, así, así me gusta, ahhh...-

Harry sonrió ante el poder que sentía al tener al demonio rubio a su merced. Se concentró en saborear el sonrosado miembro de su amante mientras con una mano acariciaba todo lo que podía alcanzar. Estaba terriblemente excitado por la sola presencia de Draco y sentía que su pene endurecido necesitaba atención, así que bajó la mano y empezó a acariciarse el mismo. Draco empezó a gemir mas fuerte y Harry aceleró el movimiento de su boca y de su propia mano; deseaba terminar junto con el Slytherin.

Pero el rubio se percató de repente de lo que estaba haciendo y detuvo a Harry.

-No, espera, no lo quiero así... Harry, déjame... oh cielos, déjame hacértelo, déjame entrar en ti, no sabes cuanto me gustaría...-

El chico moreno parpadeó un par de veces, como si la petición lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa. Pero despues, con movimientos casi gatunos se colocó en posición, dandole la espalda a Draco; después miró por sobre su hombro y le guiñó un ojo al otro.

-Haz lo que quieras, Malfoy- le dijo con un fingido tono de desprecio en la voz.

Draco se rió maliciosamente. Le encantó que Harry le hablara como en los viejos tiempos cuando eran enemigos, aún sabiendo que no era en serio. Se estiró hacia el buró y sacó un frasco de vaselina del cajón.

-Tu te lo buscaste, Potter- dijo Draco mordisqueando la oreja de Harry y bajando por su nuca. El Gryffindor se retorció de placer, sintiéndose desfallecer mientras sentía el cuerpo caliente de Draco pegado a su espalda. Después sintió uno de los finos dedos del rubio pegajoso por la vaselina introduciéndose en él. Harry respiró pesadamente mientras Draco se movía y lo besaba.

-Relájate, relájate...- le murmuró, frotándose contra él. El Slytherin estaba en llamas, pero presentía que Harry no tenía mucha practica en ese tipo de asuntos y se iba a llevar tiempo. Ante todo no deseaba dañarlo. Cuando sintió que estaba listo, introdujo un segundo dedo con mas lubricante y un rato después otro mas. Empezó a masturbar a Harry con su mano libre, provocando que el chico se arqueara entre gemidos de placer.

-Oh, Draco, si sigues así no voy a durar mucho tiempo, hazlo ya- dijo Harry de repente, empujando su trasero hacia Malfoy, sintiéndose demasiado ansioso para andarse con delicadezas. Draco retiró sus dedos y se lubricó él mismo; entonces tomó por el cabello a Harry y le susurró:

-Bésame-

Ambos se fundieron en un ardiente beso mientras Draco posicionaba su pene en la entrada de Harry y lo penetraba lentamente. El moreno crispó las manos contra la almohada a la que estaba aferrado, pero Draco masajeó su dureza de nuevo y con una oleada de placer sintió que el rubio se introducía totalmente dentro de él.

-Eres delicioso Harry, no sabes cuanto te he deseado...- jadeó Draco, acomodándose un poco, esperando a que Harry se acostumbrara a él. Apoyó una mano sobre la cadera de su amante y con la otra aprisionó su pene, acariciándolo tentadoramente.

-Si, Draco, sigue, sigue, no te detengas...- gimió Harry. Había tenido varias aventuras, pero nunca se había sentido tan excitado en toda su vida; había sido un poco difícil al principio, pero ahora que el rubio había empezado a moverse cadenciosamente dentro de él y su mano le prodigaba deliciosas caricias, se sentía en las nubes. Draco era un amante experimentado que parecía conocer instintivamente el ritmo que a Harry le producía mas placer, después de las consideraciones y la ternura del principio ahora lo embestía con energía y dureza. Harry se sostuvo de la cabecera de la cama, sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban y que el orgasmo lo estaba alcanzando inexorablemente; la cabellera de Draco se desparramaba por su espalda mientras el rubio reclamaba sus labios y le decía cuanto lo había deseado todos esos años.

Finalmente un intenso clímax les llegó a ambos casi al mismo tiempo, dejándolos jadeando y con los cuerpos perlados de sudor. Draco perdió el control de sus movimientos por un momento y se derrumbó sobre Harry, quien se hundió en el colchón, agotado e increíblemente satisfecho.

Por unos minutos ambos se quedaron ahí, simplemente descansando, con Draco casi encima de Harry; Malfoy acariciaba los negros cabellos que se pegaban a la frente del moreno y besaba su tersa mejilla. Harry simplemente se dejaba hacer, disfrutando del ligero peso del rubio con los ojos cerrados. Una deliciosa modorra los empezaba a invadir.

-Draco...- murmuró Harry un rato después.

-¿Mmm?- musitó Draco con los ojos cerrados.

-Estoy todo pegajoso-

-Mmm-

-Necesitamos darnos una ducha-

-Mmm-mmm- negó Draco, abrazando a Harry y atrayéndolo mas hacía si. El moreno rió.

-No esperas que nos quedemos así el resto de la noche, ¿o si?-

-Mmm-mmm- Draco asintió con una sonrisita y sin abrir los ojos enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Harry, acomodándose para dormir. Se sentía demasiado bien y contento y feliz como para mover siquiera un músculo. Nunca se había sentido tan dichoso en su vida.

-¿Draco?-

-¿Mmm?-

-Te quiero-

El rubio abrió sus ojos grises y le sonrió al chico que lo observaba con una risita dibujada en su hermoso rostro de ángel caído del cielo.

-Yo también te quiero- fue la sencilla y sincera respuesta.

**FIN **

_Si no quieres fiarte_

_al menos óyeme_

_Permanecer hostiles_

_no sirve a ti ni a mi_

_No quiero interrogarte_

_reprocharte nada hoy_

_Yo más bien estoy buscando_

_¿donde estas? ¿quien soy?_

_Al menos ahora_

_Hablamos a solas_

_Al menos ahora _

_nos miramos sin volver la cara_

_Las dudas, los hechos_

_explotan contra el pecho_

_Será que estamos hartos_

_de nuestro mal humor_

_La lista de defectos_

_que hicimos tu y yo_

_Olvida los temores_

_de un problema que no fue_

_Dame tiempo de aclararte _

_todos tus porques_

_Al menos ahora_

_Hablamos a solas_

_Al menos ahora _

_nos miramos sin volver la cara_

_Las dudas, los hechos_

_explotan contra el pecho_

_Y yo aquí esta noche_

_tras de un si que no sale_

_Al menos ahora_

_nos miramos sin volver la cara_

_Al menos ahora_

_te dan ganas de entregarte todo _

_Y es aquí, cuando y donde_

_gritarás tu mi nombre_

_Si no quieres fiarte_

_al menos óyeme_

_Permanecer hostiles_

_no sirve a ti ni a mi_

_Al menos ahora. Nek. _

****

Bueno, pues aquí está el final de este fanfic, que es mi tercera novela larga. No me puedo resistir a los finales felices, je, je, lo se - Y es que después de tantos conflictos y tanto tiempo, no podía dejar a este par sin su final rosita como recompensa ;) Y que conste que ahora si el slash se tardó literalmente años! Uff, que resistencia, 6 años aguantándose las ganas, ja, ja, ja. Pobres, pero valió la pena la espera :)

Mil gracias a tods aquells que dejaron reviews en ff.net, en Cute y en Yaoi & Slash Paradise, a ls que me enviaron sus comentarios a través del feedback de Gerich Meleth Nîn y a mi mail, y en general a tods ls que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia. La dedico con mucho cariño a tods, especialmente a Ali y Gab, que son unas linduras de lectoras. También quiero agradecer a Naoko, quien me envió la canción que aparece al final de la historia, pues quedó que ni mandada a hacer con la trama, ¿no creen? Muchísimas gracias, linda! :)  Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y les haya hecho pasar un buen rato, que el entretener a mis lectores es mi mayor recompensa - ¡Mil gracias a tods!

OK, creo que eso es todo. Mi próximo fanfic largo será un Severus/Harry que espero que les agrade :) Ya están los primeros capítulos en esta su página Lanthir´s fanfics. Un beso, gracias de nuevo y nos seguimos leyendo!!! :D

**Lanthir**


End file.
